Time can change it all
by RachyDoodle
Summary: Lizzie Woods doesn't know what to do when she ends up 250 years in the future. But a chance meeting with a certain russian whiz-kid and a trip on the U.S.S Enterprise might change her life forever. Chekoc/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey folks! This is my new fan fiction for Star Trek. I've seen the movie like 20 times…well not 20 times but you get the point and I have been wanting to do a fan fiction for it since I first watched it. So here is my attempt. Please read and review. No flames! Been there, done that, got the t-shirt, sold the t-shirt on eBay, then re-brought the t-shirt because it fitted nicely and I liked the fabric!**

* * *

BANG!

"Lizzie, run!" Luke Woods shouted at his little sister as he grabbed her hand. Before she realised what was happening, they had both started running through the dark quiet park, with no idea where they were going. All they knew was that they had to get away from the crazed guy with the gun.

Lizzie was so confused. One minute, her big brother was walking her home from her friends house and the next, she was being chased by who knows who for who knows what. She didn't even want him to pick her up. She had turned 18 a few days previous and felt she was big enough to take care of herself now. Well that plan had back fired and boy, was she glad he had picked her up on his way back from the gym.

She turned around as she ran to get a better look at the guy. It was too dark to make out his features but she could see a pony tail flapping behind his head as he ran and a pair of legs hitting off a long coat. a gun was in his hand pointing at the two of them. What did he want with them?

"Lizzie, keep running, don't look at him" Luke shouted to her. She turned her head back round and ran as fast as her feet would carry her, her breathing growing heavy the faster she got.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled to the left as her brother decided to change direction.

"We need to lose him" Luke said to her.

"Who the hell is he?" she asked, panic clear in her voice.

"No idea, but we need to lose him…fast."

They continued to run, when another gunshot was heard. But this time, Lizzie stopped running as she felt her left hand weigh her down. When she looked, Luke was lying on the ground beneath her, perfectly still, blood pouring from his head. Dead.

"LUKE!" she screamed. Oh god, her brother was dead……her brother was dead. How could he be dead? He was Luke, he was the one who called her names, he was the one who looked after her when she was sad, he was her big brother. Dead.

Another gunshot pulled her out of her thoughts. She had to run or else she would end up the same as her brother, so she did. She ran faster than she ever had.

The man with the gun continued to chase her, more shots coming from his gun, but she continued running. She was tired, out of breath and had tears pouring from her eyes, but she continued to run.

That was until she felt something around her. She was not sure what it was, but one minute she was running through a dark cold park and the next she was running through a warm cream room and heading straight for a filing cabinet.

She knew she wouldn't stop in time and so embraced herself for impact. She fell to the floor as she hit it and everything faded to black.


	2. Questions

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Well the Russian whiz-kid finally makes his appearance in this chapter. I finally stopped drooling and took my eyes away from my Anton Yelchin pictures to write it! This is dedicated to Freakk for being my first reviewer. So all I can say is enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. If I did, I would be a damn site richer!**

* * *

Her eyes slowly but surely fluttered open, suddenly closing again as they slowly adjusted to the light of the room. She opened them again, a little less eager this time and took in her surroundings. Lizzie was in a white room, the sound of people talking in the background. Was she dead? No. She couldn't be. If she was in heaven, her brother would be there, right?

She slowly sat up from her horizontal state, her head pounding.

"Serves me right for running into a filing cabinet" she scolded herself, lifting her hand to hold her hurting head.

As she gazed around the room and took in her surroundings, so many thoughts entered her head. Where the heck was she?! This wasn't the cold dark park and the crazed guy with the gun was no where in sight. From what she could tell from the beds, the beeping machines and that nasty smell, she was in some sort of hospital and the light outside of the window told her it was the middle of the day. How the hell had she ended up in a hospital?! Her confused thoughts really weren't helping her aching head. She noticed a paper bracelet around her wrist. On it said ' Elizabeth Woods' and her date of birth. It was a hospital bracelet. So it was a hospital she was in.

Her breathing started to quicken as panic set in. How had she gotten here?

As she moved to get off of the bed she currently resided in, she noticed several men and women gathered around a patient, talking amongst each other, their backs to her. She took this as her cue to escape and find out where she was, why she was here and how she had gotten here in the first place.

She got off the bed, grabbing her coat which was lying across the chair next to it and made her way to the door. She must have been lying down for a while as the cramp in her legs was slowing her down. She left the medical bay, her escape going un-noticed.

She had no idea where she was heading but she just kept walking, the cramp slowly wearing off the more she moved. As she walked, she took in her surroundings. It was a big building, she could tell that. One you could easily get lost in if you weren't careful. The walls were cream with benches scattered every few yards along each corridor. The windows were tall allowing plenty sunlight to enter into the halls of the building. She looked out of one of them and saw the perfect view of a courtyard. It was full of trees, with people walking along and sitting on the perfectly cut grass, talking amongst one another. One thing Lizzie did notice was that they were all wearing the same red uniform. Weird.

She continued walking taking a left then a right then a left then a right then another right before realising she was completely and utterly lost.

"I should have stayed in the hospital" she said to herself coming to a halt at the top of a large staircase. "At least there were people there."

Even though she had been roaming the halls of the building for a good 20 minutes now, not a single soul had passed her. Absolutely no one. She found it strange that there would be no one at all in a large building such as this. She was completely lost and alone and she started to panic a little bit more.

She looked at where she was. Right at the top of a large marble stair case all on her own. Lost. But as she looked at the wall near where she was standing, she noticed a large metal plaque, which contained hundreds of names

"For all of those we have lost" she said as she started to read out the plaque.

"Edward Tennant, died 2251 age 27, Michelle Sm-"

She stopped as what she had just said registered in her mind. Died 2251? How was that possible, it was only 2009! But all the dates were similar. Michelle Smith died 2252 age 34, Jasmin Seddon died 2245 age 21, Rachel Hall died 2251 age 19.

But how….what…..where was she?

Panic had completely set in now as she started to shake and tears were suddenly pouring from her eyes.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" she quietly said to herself, wrapping her arms around her body, her legs giving way in her panic as she slowly sank to the ground.

This wasn't right. How could it be 2251? How? It was 2009. This was some practical joke that had definitely gotten way out of hand. She was panicking and stressing and this was causing her head to pound even more.

"Excuse me Miss, but are you alvight?" a voice asked her.

Lizzie looked up at a figure standing next to her. The tears had blurred her vision, but she could make out the person's features. It was definitely a male. She could tell that from his voice and his accent suggested he was foreign. Russian perhaps. He had brown hair, curly and greenish blue eyes. He seemed young and he was wearing the same red uniform as she had seen before. He was holding his hand out for her to take, obviously wanting to help her up.

"W-w-where am I?" she asked slowly taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet. His hand was warm, soft.

Finally, a person. At least there was life in this maze of a building. Everyone always seemed to be outside.

"Zis is zhe Starfleet Academy in San Fransisco, established 2161. It teaches-"

"Wait, what? 2161? But its only 2009. How can-" Lizzies voice was breaking due to panic and worry.

"2009? Zat was many years ago Miss. Zhe current date is March 3rd 2258"

"March 3rd 2258" Lizzie's voice trailed of into a whisper and then eventually silence as this information registered. This wasn't a joke, this wasn't a prank gone bad. This was real life, this was true, this was……the future.

"Oh god" she said as her legs gave way again and she fell to the floor.

"You say zat alot Miss" the Russian boy said to her with a smile in his voice as he tried to help her up. Lizzie realised what he was doing and got up helping him a little, glaring at him after his last statement.

"You are shaking" he stated to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and put her arm around his neck helping her to stay upright and not fall to the floor again. She couldn't balance on her legs. They had turned to jelly.

He walked her along the corridor and set her down on a wooden bench opposite a window overlooking the beautiful courtyard, the sun shining down onto the floor below them and onto the bench, bringing heat to the dried tears on her face.

"Are you alvight Miss?" he asked, repeating his earlier question.

Lizzie did not hear what he said. She was too busy thinking.

A crazed man with a gun had tried to shoot her and Luke, he had succeeded in shooting Luke and her brother was now dead, she had a throbbing headache after suddenly hitting a filing cabinet and then found out she was in the future…..the future! She was waiting to wake up!

"Miss?"

The Russian boy's voice broke her from her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She looked up at him. His eyebrows were pointed upwards, worry was in his eyes. He was concerned.

"Not really" she replied in a quiet voice looking out of the window.

"Vell a Russian man vill always do vhat he can I to elp a lady in trouble" he said in a determined voice, puffing his chest out just a little. Lizzie laughed a little at this, bringing a smile to the boy's face. So he was Russian.

"Not unless you can travel through time" she said to him, bringing a confused look to his face.

"Trawel through time?" he asked her.

"Yeah, travel through time."

"Ermmmmm….." he trailed off.

"Thought not" she said with a bit of a laugh. How was she supposed to get back home?

"You vant to go to 2009, yes?" he asked her then, a warming smile spreading across his lips.

"They're really pink and soft" she thought to herself as she watched his smile appear.

"Yeah….how did you know?"

"You mentioned zat year earlier so I just assumed."

She nodded at him. He seemed very perceptive…and a good listener. Back home, Luke was the only one who really listened to her but now he was…….

"But vhy do you vant to go zhere?". He was confused again, furrow lines appearing across his brow.

Lizzie started to laugh to herself then. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Vell I can at least try to make you smile" he told her, slowly causing a smile to appear on her sad face.

"See?" he said, happy he had accomplished what he said he would do.

"Ok then……I'm not from around here. I'm from the year 2009. One minute I'm running in the park and the next I'm who knows where……250 years in the future" she trailed of as she spoke her last few words, tears forming in her eyes again.

"249" he said to her a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie asked.

"249 years in the future" he said matter-of-factly.

Lizzie just stared at him. Was this guy for real? She had just told him she was from the past and was lost and he was more concerned about her maths skills!!!

"Are you kidding me?" she asked of him.

"Sorry" he replied. "Zis must be wery scarey for you zhen"

"A bit" she replied sarcastically.

"Perhaps you should go wisit Admiral Pike. He vill know vhat to do".

"Admiral Pike?"

"Yes, he vill know vhat to do! Come, come I vill take you". And with that he stood up, took her shacking hand in his and walked her down the corridor to Pike's office.

!Its was a long journey" Lizzie thought to herself, after all, it was a big building.

"Doesn't it, you know, freak you out that I'm from the past?" she questioned him as they walked. He hadn't actually commented on the fact that she wasn't from this time and it concerned her. Any normal person would have either laughed or called her crazy, not the weird Russian boy though.

"Not really, I hawe seen vorse things, such as Nero and zhe descruction of zhe Wulcan planet and-"

"Pardon me?"

"Newer mind, ve are ere now Miss" he said as they stood in front of a large door. "Admiral Pike's office." They had gotten there quicker than Lizzie had anticipated.

"Thank you" Lizzie told the boy with a warm smile.

"It is no problem. I vill leave you too it zen. Good luck" he said turning away, heading down the corridor. She noticed his cheeks. Was that a blush?

"Wait!" Lizzie shouted back at him. He turned around confusion etched on his face. Lizzie looked at him. He looked…..cute?

"Geez Lizzie, you just met him" she thought to herself. But hey a girl can look right?

"Miss?" he asked her. It made her jump as she realised he had walked back to her and was standing right in front of her. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed.

"You tend to daydream a lot Miss" he said to her, laughter in his voice.

"Sorry!" she told him. "Its just, I never got your name."

He smiled at her. "Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich Miss"

"Thank you Pavel Andreievich Chekov, I'm Elizabeth Woods by the way."

"It vas a pleasure to meet you Miss Elizabeth" he said. And with that he turned around, walked down the corridor and was out of sight. And his he did, Lizzie felt her heart sink a little.

* * *

**A/N: shall I keep writing Chekov with the accent or would you guys prefer it if I wrote in plain English and you can just imagine the accent as you read?**


	3. Answers

**Hello folks. Another chapter is up! Thank you so much for the response to my story so far. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. There is no guarantee of an update tomorrow as I have things to do. I will try my best to find the time to upload the chapter, but if a can't, please don't kill me!**

**I have also put pictures on my profile of Lizzie and Luke, my OC's. Obviously, you can leave it to your imagination if you so wish, but this is how I saw them as I wrote the story.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to click that little button at the bottom and review. It comes up on my screen so I'm sure the rest of you can see it too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters. I only own my OC, as lost and bewildered as she is at the moment……**

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Lizzie approached Admiral Pike's door and waited for an answer. But one never came. She took a deep breath and tried again.

Knock, knock, knock.

It had taken her 5 minutes to build up the courage to knock in the first place, the least he could do was answer!

"Who is it?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

At last, a response! But what did she say? He had no idea who she was. Did she just say her name?

"I said who is it? I'm busy, I don't have time for this" an agitated voice came from behind the door.

"Erm….my name is Elizabeth Woods and-".

But she was cut of as the door slid open with a whoosh noise. It revealed a large room containing shelves full of hundreds of books and several pictures on the wall, the decorating was simple. On the far end of the room was a large desk and behind it sat a man. He had grey hair and bright blue eyes.

"That must be Admiral Pike" Lizzie thought to herself as she slowly and cautiously entered the room.

She was praying that Admiral Pike would give her some answers. The cute Russian boy had been a gentleman to her, but he didn't give her any useful information to help her. If anything, he had just confused her more. So now it was all or nothing.

"Please, take a seat Miss Woods" Pike said to her, gesturing to the seat in front of the desk. Lizzie pulled it out, slowly sat down, placed her hands carefully in her lap and looked up at the Admiral. Many questions were flying around her head.

"Its nice to finally meet the little runaway" Pike said, holding his hand out for Lizzie to shake. She shook his hand with a confused look and carefully placed it back in her lap.

"Excuse me?"

"Medical bay alerted me that you were missing".

Oh, well that made sense.

"Erm…yeah. Sorry about that". Lizzie gave the Admiral an uncomfortable smile.

"So, are you going to explain to me why you legged it out of the medical bay?". Pike's eyebrows raised expectantly, waiting for her to answer his question.

"I-I….its just….I don't know where I am. I was confused so….". She could feel stinging in the back of her eyes as the tears started to build up.

"Even so, its no excuse to be running from medical bay when your in there for a good reason."

"Sorry" she told him, hanging her head slightly. Her long brown hair falling forwards, her fringe covering her eyes a little. Her hands were playing nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"Well to answer your previous statement, this is the Starfleet Acha-"

"Yeah, I know that, the Russian boy told me, its just…."

"Its just what?" Pike asked, leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his desk. He was clearly intrigued.

"Its just that…..I'm not supposed to be here…I'm not from here…..I….." but she didn't know how to finish.

"Well, where are you from?"

Praying she would get the same reaction Chekov had given her when she told him, she spoke to Admiral Pike.

"2009.……the-the past." She looked him in the eyes as she said it.

Pike was silent for a few moments, processing her answer. Finally he let out a deep, long breath and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.

"I knew it…..", he rose from his seat.

Lizzie's eyes followed him as he paced the room, mumbling to himself quietly. At least Pike gave the reaction that most people would after hearing her situation, not like the Russian boy, not like Pavel Chekov.

"Excuse me sir" Lizzie started. "What's going on?". Pike obviously knew something and she wanted answers.

"You shouldn't be here, this should not have happened". He refused to meet her gaze.

"Tell me something I don't know" she said with a hint of sarcasm. Her eyes continued to follow him, her body turning in the chair so that it followed where ever he was pacing.

"You're here by chance Lizzie." His blue eyes finally met her brown ones. "An experiment gone right for us, wrong for you."

Lizzie just stared at him, not fully understanding what he was trying to say to her. Pike had obviously noticed her confusion and elaborated on what he had said.

"Time travel Miss Woods, is something we have been trying to perfect for many years at the Academy" he began. "Several experiments have been carried out to try to see if we can succeed in this task. So far, all have failed." Lizzie's eyes followed the Admiral as he made his way back to his seat. She was listening intently.

"We began our 7th attempt 2 days ago within our science labs. Your presence here now clearly shows us that this experiment has finally worked."

So she had come here through a time portal. This helped a little, but it still didn't answer all of her questions.

"But why me?" she asked. "How come I'm here whilst no one else is?" Her voice was almost pleading.

"The only way I can describe it Miss Woods is that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"The wrong place at the wrong time?" she asked, the tears starting to build in her eyes.

"Yes. It would seem that the position of the time portal here leads to the position it would have been in in 2009. In other words where you were in 2009 is now the academy today. A direct locational link."

But this was not what she was thinking about.

"THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME?!" she shouted at him, standing up, the tears streaming down her face blurring her vision.

"Please calm down Miss Woods."

"My brother is DEAD, I'm stuck in the future, I'm lost with no idea how to get home and all you can say is that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time?!"

Her breathing had started to quicken as she tried to wipe away the tears, all to no avail as new tears fell in their place.

"I know this is a lot to take in Miss Woods but I need you to remain calm for me." He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, gently lowering her back into her seat.

"Well where is the time portal? I'll just go straight back through it, get it to take me home" she said to him eagerly.

It was as simple as that right?

"Its not that easy Miss Woods. It seems that when you came through it, the portal closed. Nothing else can pass through."

"Well make a new one then." There was anger in her voice now. "You have done it before, you can do it again."

"We cannot. There is no guarantee that the new portal will take you back to 2009. You could end up anywhere." Pike told her.

This was not what she wanted to hear.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Lizzie started to shake. Pike handed her a tissue as he knelt beside her chair and took her hands in his.

"Elizabeth, look at me" he said to her. But she was too frightened to move. "Elizabeth."

She finally turned her head to look at him, not able to see him properly due to her tears.

"Listen to me. I am going to do everything in my power to get you home ok. I'll get the science team right on it. I'll get you home if it's the last thing I do."

Lizzie was too shocked by the whole thing to take any of this in. However, she nodded at the Admiral and used the tissue to wipe away her tears, her crying slowly beginning to slow down.

Pike walked back around his desk and sat back down in his chair. He leaned forward and pressed a button on what looked like a small grey box and began talking through a speaker.

"Miss Timmins, please tell the science team I will be paying them a visit in a short while with regards to a serious matter."

"Yes sir" a feminine voice replied from the other end.

"And please organise guest quarters for Miss Woods. Pike out"

Pike released the button and looked back up at Lizzie.

"How long will it take?" Lizzie asked. Her tears had stopped, but her voice was breaking due to her crying.

"I'm not sure Miss Woods. But we will be as quick and efficient as possible."

"Thank you" she replied quietly. But another thought finally hit her. "What do I do till then?"

"Starfleet Miss Woods, is an organisation based in space. Our primary objective being to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilisations."

"Wow" Lizzie thought to herself. Space! This is definitely the future.

"With your permission, I wish to enlist you in Starfleet for a 3 week crash course and put you on one of our starships until we can send you home. I believe this will help pass your time here and perhaps help you make new friends and learn new things."

"Put me on a starship?" Lizzie asked the Admiral.

"Yes, but only with your permission."

She thought about this. What did she have to lose? It was either go on an adventure or sit alone for who knows how long and wallow in self pity. Things couldn't get any weirder for her. If she was stuck in the future, she may as well explore it. She knew which she wanted to choose.

"I would like that very much Sir."

"Very well" Pike replied with a smile. "I shall organise your classes ready for you to start tomorrow."

At this, a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Pike asked.

"It is Miss Timmins Sir" came the reply.

"Ah, please enter."

The door slid open and a woman entered. She was about mid-forties with long blonde hair. But what shocked Lizzie the most was her green skin. She looked at the woman with wide eyes. This was definitely the future.

"The science team has been informed Admiral and Miss Woods' quarters are ready. I am here to chaperon her there."

"Thank you Miss Timmins." Pike stood up and Lizzie followed suite.

"Well Elizabeth, everything shall be organised right now and I wish you good night."

"Thank you Sir" Lizzie replied as she took her leave following the green woman.

"Erm, Elizabeth?" Pike called to her. Lizzie looked at him from the door way.

"Yes?"

"Earlier you mentioned a Russian boy. What was his name?"

"Pavel Chekov Sir." Lizzie smiled as she said his name.

"I thought as much. Good kid" he laughed to himself.

"He's the only person I know around here…apart from yourself."

"I see. In that case, I shall be enlisting you to serve on the same ship as the ensign, the U.S.S Enterprise. A familiar face might help you and comfort you."

Lizzie smiled at this. "Thank you sir…..good night."

And with this, Lizzie left to go to her quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 weeks later

3 weeks had come and gone so fast. But Lizzie knew the basics and she was ready. She was on her way to the shuttle bay. She was about to board the U.S.S Enterprise and meet her crew…..and the Russian boy again.

* * *

**A/N: shall I keep writing Chekov with the accent or would you guys prefer it if I wrote in plain English and you can just imagine the accent as you read?**


	4. Meetings

**Good morning/afternoon/night. I'm not sure what time zone your in so I thought I'd cover all bases! I squealed when I saw my emails the other day. Reviews, story alerts, authors alerts, favourite story, favourite author. Thank you all so much. Even if you haven't left a review or an alert. Even if you have just read it, thank you. So folks lets keep it up!**

**The vote is even stevens when it comes to me writing in Chekov's accent, so for now I will carry on with the accent until I get more votes. If you don't like the accent, you will just have to let me know. Just drop me a review or message.**

**So for now….here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own star trek, which means I don't own cute little Chekov or moody Bones or womanising Kirk lol.**

* * *

The Shuttle Bay was busy when Lizzie entered, people laughing, talking, saying goodbye to friends. Different groups of people waiting for different shuttles to different star ships.

"You nervous?" Pike asked her as they walked.

"Yeah, a little" Lizzie replied, giving the Admiral a small smile. With Admiral Pike accompanying her, she was making her way to the Enterprise shuttle, ready to begin her trip into space.

The 3 weeks worth of intense training she had to undergo had come and gone so fast and she had learnt so much. Now she was ready to put all her new skills into practice. Pike led her past group after group of people, shuttle after shuttle and as they neared the shuttle for the Enterprise, Lizzie's heart began to beat faster and harder, the nerves really kicking in.

They finally stopped in the middle of a large group of people, who Lizzie understood to be the Enterprise's crew.

"Now, I want you to stay here for a moment Lizzie. I'm just going to go find the Captain and let him know that you're here" Pike said with a smile.

"Oh, ok" Lizzie replied as Pike walked further into the crowd before he was finally out of sight.

This gave Lizzie a chance to look at who she would be working with. There were so many people. Men, women, young, old. Different sizes, different races, all in different coloured uniforms. Red, blue, yellow. She was sure one woman had three eyes. That was something she still hadn't got used to, aliens, extra terrestrials. But she was in the future. She needed to get used to it. All of them were her new crew mates for the next who knows how long. And she really didn't know how long. Pike had given the orders to the science team to replicate the time portal the second Lizzie had left his office 3 weeks ago. They were no where near succeeding. But she had hope that she would be home soon. She needed to say a proper goodbye to her brother.

Lizzie was suddenly broken out of her thought process by the mention of her name.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

Lizzie turned around and found herself face to face with a familiar and comforting face. Her Russian saviour from her first day at Starfleet.

"Pavel!" she said, a huge smile coming across her face as she made her way over to him. She quickly embraced him in a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You to Miss Elizabeth" he told her as they broke apart, his face turning red from blushing. "But vhat are you doing here? Are you not going home"

"Not yet" she replied in a small voice. "So Admiral Pike has put me on the Enterprise for the time being. I guess you got a new crew mate Pavel." She brought her voice back up to a more lively tone so as to not ruin the excitement of the moment and smiled.

"So zhat means you vill be on zhe ship?"

"Uh-huh" Lizzie nodded.

Chekov could not help the smile that came to his face at hearing this. "Zhat is wonderful Miss Elizabeth."

"I know" she said. "And call me Lizzie. Only my mom calls me Elizabeth."

"As you vish Miss Eliza…..Lizzie." Neither person could stop laughing and smiling.

"Geez, what's got you so happy kid?" came a voice from behind Chekov. As Chekov turned so as to see the owner of the voice, Lizzie saw that it belonged to a tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was in his thirties, wearing a blue jumper.

"Ah, good to see you Bones" Chekov said to the man.

"Yeah likewise" he replied in his deep southern drawl. He then looked at Lizzie.

"Ah, so I see it's a lady friend whose got you all perky and happy."

Chekov blushed again. "Bones, zhis is Miss Elizabeth Voods, zhe newest member of zhe Enterprise crew." He gestured towards Lizzie.

Bones held his hand out for Lizzie and she shook it. "Dr Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer."

"Hi, its nice to meet you" Lizzie replied with absolute sincerity. "So I guess its you who I come to if I'm ill right?"

"Sure is. But if I see you in there more than twice a week, its your own stinkin' fault and you'll be on your own kid."

Lizzie slowly nodded at this, not sure whether it was a joke or whether he was deadly serious. She looked at Chekov for the answer to her query but he just remained quiet and red in the face.

"Now Bones, that's no way to treat a lady is it?" came the third mysterious voice of the day. Lizzie turned around to see a blond haired man with a yellow jumper, his arms crossed standing with Admiral Pike. He was mid-twenties and had a cheeky smile on his face. Even though he was just standing there, he had an enormous presence.

Pike spoke. " Lizzie, I would like to introduce you to James Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise."

"Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you Captain" smiled Lizzie, holding her hand out.

"Likewise" replied the Captain who, instead of shaking her hand, choose instead to kiss it. This earned him a smile and blush from Lizzie, a shake of the head from Pike and a roll of the eyes from Bones. Chekov just gave him a glare, hoping Lizzie wouldn't be subjected to Kirk's advances and charms during her time on the ship.

"Please don't hit on our newest cadet Kirk" Pike told the Captain.

"Of course not Admiral, but as they say, what happens on the ship stays on the ship" Kirk said, winking at Lizzie, who went red as a tomato.

"Just ignore Jim" Bones butted in, speaking to Lizzie. "When he first meets a woman, he tends to think with his pants rather than his brains." This caused sniggers of laughter from Lizzie, Pike and Chekov whilst Kirk gave a lop sided smile after realising what Bones had just said was most likely true.

"Anyway" Pike spoke up. "I guess this is where we part ways Lizzie". He turned to face her.

"I guess it is" she replied.

"Enjoy yourself, have fun but most of all, be careful."

"I will sir."

"Good and if I have any updates or advancements, I will be sure to notify you straight away."

"Thank you sir."

"All I have left to say is take care cadet….or should I say ensign." Pike held out his hand. Lizzie shook it.

"You too sir." And with that Pike turned away and took his leave. Lizzie was sad to see him go. He had been like a father figure to her for the past 3 weeks, took care of her, made sure she was ok. However, she would do him proud and hoped for an update soon.

Kirk's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Right folks, they're boarding the shuttle, lets go." He gestured for everyone to walk ahead of him. Lizzie walked alongside Chekov.

"You nerwous?" he asked her.

"Yes, a bit, but I feel better now I've made a few friends."

"Vell, if you need anything, Miss Elizabeth, do not esitate to ask. A Russian man is alvays a gentleman to a lady". He puffed his chest out a little, causing a giggle to escape Lizzie's mouth.

"I'll bare that in mind. Thank you Pavel. And like I said, call me Lizzie."

"Yes Elizabeth….Lizzie ackh Lizzie sorry LIZZIE."

A smile came across her face once again and she started to laugh at his mistake. Chekov seemed really sweet, if a little naïve, but she liked him. He made her smile and laugh and she enjoyed his company. Not to mention he was a little cute.

"Lizzie?"

"Huh?"

"I see you still daydream." Chekov broke her from her thoughts.

"Hehe, yeah. Future or not, that's never going to change."

"Vell, vould you like me to accompany you in zhe shuttle craft?"

"That's so nice Pavel! Of cour-" But she was cut short as Kirk poked his head between the two of them.

"Well since I am Captain, I think it would be best if I accompanied the new recruits to the ship."

Chekov's smile dropped as he heard this. "Of course Keptin. I vill see you on zhe ship zhen Lizzie."

"Oh, ok" she replied, giving him a small smile to say sorry. Chekov gave a gentle nod towards the two of them before walking ahead to catch up with his other crew mates.

"Shall we?" Kirk asked, offering Lizzie his arm.

"Sure" she said politely taking his arm. At this, they began to walk to the shuttle. It was quite a short walk, but Kirk managed to wink to at least 6 girls on the way.

"So Lizzie, tell me about yourself. I mean, Pike told me about the whole 'time' problem, but not about the real you." Kirk looked at her with deep interest in his eyes, his attention going to her rather than the other females of the crew.

"Well there's not much to tell really…..I'm 18 years old, I like to read, I have a dog, my favourite colour is purple….." Lizzie knew she was rambling but she was nervous.

Kirk allowed her to go first into the shuttle as he followed, telling her to go to the front row of seats. She did so taking a window seat before Kirk took his seat next to her, both of them strapping their selves in. Lizzie looked around the small shuttle for Chekov. She failed in her task. Perhaps he was on another shuttle.

As the doors were closed, the shuttle took of with a jolt. Lizzie jumped at the suddenness of this causing Kirk to snigger a little. She glared at him.

"Sorry" he said, trying his hardest to wipe the smile off of his face. "It's just that your so new to all this."

"Tell me about it" Lizzie replied to him, folding her arms and looking out of the window. She didn't realise how fast the shuttle was until she saw the blackness of space outside. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Wow" she said quietly to herself. It was so dark, so vast, so……beautiful.

"That's not the half of it" Kirk spoke, realising what Lizzie was looking at.

"Huh?" Lizzie asked turning to look at her Captain.

"Look" he said as he pointed out of the window. Lizzie turned her attention back out side to see what Kirk was pointing to. She was shocked at the giant space station floating in the middle of no-where, but her attention was drawn to the ship that they were heading towards. The U.S.S Enterprise.

"Is that it?" Lizzie asked in wonderment.

"That's her. That's my baby." Kirk was practically beaming as he said this.

That's when Lizzie realised something about her captain. No matter how many women he flirted with, or tried it on with, his first and only love would be his ship. She admired him for this. Maybe Kirk wasn't the terrible womaniser Bones made him out to be.

"I'll show you around her sometime if you get my meaning" he told her winking.

Or maybe he was!

* * *

**A/N: shall I keep writing Chekov with the accent or would you guys prefer it if I wrote in plain English and you can just imagine the accent as you read?**


	5. Enterprise

**Heyyyyyyy! So another update has finally arrived and I would once again like to thank everyone who has read this story. Its really inspiring and motivates me to keep writing. I will probably be updating every other day from now on. But I might update the next day if I'm feeling like it and if I'm motivated enough. Lets see!**

**With regards to the vote, Chekov's accent won out so I will be continuing to write the accent. Still keep the votes coming in though. I want to write whatever you guys feel easiest reading, so keep voting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but I'm saving up to buy it!**

* * *

The shuttle craft entered the Enterprise and gently landed, the other shuttles doing the same. As it landed, the shuttle suddenly came alive as people unstrapped their seat belts and took their leave to enter the main ship. Lizzie and Kirk did the same and followed the large group of people.

The ship was so large and busy, people were getting changed into their uniforms and going to their posts ready to begin work.

Kirk pulled Lizzie out of the busy crowd and took her to a small room just beyond the shuttle landing bay. The door slid shut behind him letting out a whoosh sound. The room was white with a black floor and had row upon row of lockers, wardrobes and benches.

"What is this place" Lizzie asked in wonderment.

"Locker room" the captain replied matter of factly.

"Oh right" she replied, embarrassed that she had got excited by a locker room.

"Well ensign, we need a place to put you to work. I've spoken to Admiral Pike about your test scores from the academy and according to him, you seemed to excel in your engineering exams."

"Well my brother was an engineer, so I learnt most of it from him." Lizzie smiled as she thought of her older brother and the days they would spend fixing up old cars. They would spend hours on them when he came back from work at the garage and drive them around when they were done. They would spend so many days doing this. Lizzie enjoyed those times and knew she would have to savour the memories of them now that her brother was gone.

"Well I have decided to put you in the engineering bay whilst you're here."

"Thank you captain" Lizzie said, beaming, glad that she could put her skills to good use.

"But for that, we need to put you in a uniform." At this he handed her a key with numbers on it.

Lizzie forgot that she was still in her red cadet uniform and so took the key from Kirk's hand.

"Go find your locker and get changed. I'll be waiting outside for you when your done." Kirk then took his leave from the room as Lizzie started searching for her locker.

She found it, locker 6071. She opened it and found everything she needed. A red shirt and skirt, a black under shirt and a pair of knee high black boots. She quickly got changed and put her old cadet uniform in the locker, before running out of the room to meet Kirk. He was leaning on the wall waiting for her.

"Done!" she said, catching his attention. He looked her up and down.

"Well don't we look nice!" he said to her giving her a lopsided grin. As he said this, Bones happened to walk past and gave Kirk a slap round the head.

"Stop it Jim" he said whilst still walking before turning around the corner and out of sight. Lizzie tried to hold in the laughter.

"Come on, we are going to the bridge to let you watch take off before we go down to the engineering bay" Kirk said rubbing the pain on his head as they walked. They entered a large corridor. The Enterprise was beautiful. White walls and ceiling, black shiny floors. It was immaculate.

"This ship is amazing" Lizzie said whilst looking around, taking everything in.

"Aint she just" Kirk replied, beaming.

As they were walking, many people passed them, most just minding their own business, heading to their destinations. Lizzie liked this. As amazed as she was, she was still quite nervous and scared. She didn't want too much bother or for anything to freak her out. She wanted to take it one day at a time. That was until a small Japanese girl suddenly noticed their presence.

"Ahhhhhh, hi Captain!" She came running over to them stopping in front of Kirk and flashed him a big smile.

"Erm, hi Kumiko" Kirk replied uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. Lizzie just looked at her. She had brown hair and brown eyes and was quite short. Almost pixie like. She was wearing a blue uniform unlike her own red one.

"So I was on my way to sickbay to start my shift and I saw you walking and decided to say hi….so HI". she began giving Kirk and small, fast wave. The smile never left her face.

"Yeah, hi" Kirk said to her, trying to think of a way to get rid of her. "Hey, so I would love to stay and chat and all but I got a new ensign to take care of, so I kinda gotta go." He pointed to Lizzie.

"Oh, ok!" she was still rather excited. "I'll catch you later then." And at this she skipped away.

"She seems nice" Lizzie commented as they carried on walking to the bridge.

"Hardly" Kirk said to her. "I slept with her one time and now she wont leave me be. I think she's a stalker!"

Lizzie laughed as they entered a turbo lift. "Serves you right." Kirk smiled after realising he had kind of got himself into that mess.

The turbo lift started moving upwards and in no time at all, the doors opened to reveal a room full of people, computers and a large window showing space in its entirety. Lizzie couldn't help but freeze as she scanned the room.

"Welcome to the bridge" Kirk told her walking past her, out of the turbo lift and sat down into his large blue captain's chair. Lizzie left the lift too and walked to Kirk's side.

"Its, its…..wow" Lizzie couldn't believe how amazing this place was. "Guess I'm not in Kansas anymore" she said to herself.

"Huh?" Kirk asked looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing. Its an old movie reference."

"Oh, right" he said turning back to his crew.

She scanned the people in the room and began to smile as she recognised Chekov sitting at the front console pressing some buttons, totally immersed in his work. She walked past the captain's chair to go and meet him.

"So this is what you do when your not rescuing damsels in distress" she said to him over his shoulder. It caused him to jump but he put a huge grin on his face when he realised who was talking to him, turning his chair to face her.

"Lizzie!" He was practically jumping out of his seat at the sight of her. "How are you?"

"Well thank you, isn't this ship amazing?"

"Yes, she is wery, wery beautiful" he replied. He looked her up and down, noticing her new uniform. "You look wery pretty in your new uniform."

"Erm, thanks" she replied embarrassingly, a slight red tinge coming to her cheeks. "So what do you do? I mean, they put me in engineering."

"Oh, right, vell I am zhe nawigator."

"Nice" she said to him. They were both smiling.

"Now I hate to break up this lovely little picture" Kirk said butting in, "but we kinda need to take off."

"Yes sir" Chekov replied, turning his chair to face back towards the consol, pressing a few more buttons. Lizzie went back up to Kirk and stood to the right of his seat.

"Mr Chekov set course, Mr Sulu thrusters ready and set her to warp 4" Kirk told his crew, authority pouring from his voice.

"Yes sir" replied the Asian man who sat to the left of Chekov. At this the ship suddenly went to warp.

"Woah" Lizzie said. She noticed how fast they were moving due to the blurred light outside the window but couldn't feel any movement at all. "This is awesome." She heard a chuckle from Kirk, Sulu and Chekov.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, Kirk stood from his chair and turned to face Lizzie.

"Well, lets go meet your new family!"

"Sure" Lizzie replied as Kirk led her to the turbo lift. She gave a small wave to Chekov before the lift doors closed, who in turn waved back. This time the lift went down and opened its doors again after only a few seconds.

"Welcome to engineering Lizzie" Kirk said as they both left the lift. Lizzie took in her surroundings, noticing all the pipes and machines. This is where she felt at home.

"Scotty!" Kirk shouted at the top of his voice causing Lizzie to jump.

"Coming!" a voice shouted back. A few seconds later, a man appeared. He had dark hair on his head, which was obviously balding and he was wearing a red uniform. Lizzie smiled at him politely as he approached.

"Hey Scotty" Kirk said. "This is the new recruit." He pointed towards Lizzie.

"Well hello there lassy. Name's Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer.

"Elizabeth Woods" she said back to him and she shook his hand. She noticed his accent. Scottish. "Nice to meet you."

"Well this is where I love and leave you Lizzie" Kirk said to her. She turned to look at him. "Mr Scott will take it from here."

"Ok" she said. She was eager to get started.

"I'll meet you in the Mess Hall for lunch later, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good." And with that he entered the turbo lift and went back to the bridge. Lizzie turned back to Scotty.

"Right then lassy, if we start with a tour of the engine bay, that should lead us up to dinner." This brought a smile to his face. Lizzie found this amusing. She knew she was going to enjoy working with Mr Scott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tour finally came to at end when Scotty's stomach began to growl.

"I think its lunch time" he said in his Scottish brogue. Lizzie laughed as they walked to the turbo lift. It began to move and stopped on the floor to the Mess Hall. As they entered the room, Lizzie noticed all the tables full of crew members, some eating, some talking, some laughing. Scotty took her up to the food replicater where she ordered herself a grilled cheese sandwich and turned to find a seat.

"Lizzie, Scotty, over here" came a voice. Kirk was on a table on the other side of the room. The pair began to walk towards him. They took their seats. And Lizzie noticed new faces sat around the table.

"Everyone, this is Elizabeth Woods, our newest recruit. Lizzie I believe you know Bones." Bones looked up from his steak smiled then carried on eating.

"This is Hikaru Sulu, our helmsman." Lizzie noticed it was the man from the bridge. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

" You already know Mr Chekov." She gave him a small wave, which made him blush.

"I told you" she heard Bones say to Sulu. What did that mean? But she just shook it off.

"This is Nyota Uhura, our communications officer." Lizzie looked up to see one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She had long brown hair pulled into a long pony tail and chocolate coloured skin. She was wearing a red uniform too.

"Nice to meet you" Uhura said holding out her hand.

"You too" Lizzie said with a smile, shaking her hand. She hoped they would be friends.

"And this is my first officer and the ship's science officer, Mr Spock."

"Its good to meet you - ahhhhhhhh!" Lizzie suddenly screamed, holding her hands up to her mouth. Mr Spock had jet black hair, eyebrows that pointed upwards and pointy ears. Aliens! She would never get used to them. They still frightened her a little.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Ensign Woods" Spock stated before turning back to his food.

"Was that a hint of sarcasm I hear there Spock?" Bones asked the Vulcan.

"I am not familiar with the human concept of sarcasm" Spock began in his monotone voice. "However, I do understand sarcasm to be the lowest form of wit. Therefore I wish not to lower myself to such levels." He continued to eat.

"Green blooded hobgoblin" Bones said quietly to himself, earning him a snigger from Sulu.

"It would seem that Lizzie hasn't quite gotten used to the presence of non-humans just yet" Kirk said to the table. Lizzie just looked down at her sandwich embarrassed before taking a bite out of it.

Lunch seemed to end quickly and before she knew it, it was time for Lizzie to go back down to engineering. She and Scotty got up, ready to leave.

"Oh Lizzie" Kirk stopped her.

"Yes captain?" she asked.

"When you finish your shift, stop by the bridge and I'll show you to your quarters" he winked at her.

"Erm, ok" Lizzie said a little uncomfortable.

"I'll show her" Uhura suddenly entered the conversation. "If you go into her quarters, she may never be able to get you out!" The table laughed at this excluding Spock who just carried on eating and Chekov who just glared at his captain.

"Fine, stop by the bridge and lieutenant Uhura will show you to your quarters." Kirk said with less enthusiasm this time.

"Yes sir."

When the conversation finished, the whole table got up, said their goodbyes and returned to their posts. Lizzie and Scotty made their way down to the engineering room to begin work.

"Right lassy" Scotty began. "A job for you." Lizzie got excited at the prospect of finally starting work.

"One of the Warp Nacelle Pylons doesn't appear to be giving out as much power as she should be. All I want you to do is tighten up the bolts and get it back online to full power. Think you can do that?"

"Ay sir!" she replied.

"Right lassy. Lets go then" he said leading the way. "And call me Scotty."

"Ok then" Lizzie replied. " Only if you call me Lizzie."

"Deal" he said, laughter in his voice. They finally reached the pylons.

"If you need any help, just call."

"I will Scotty."

He turned and left as Lizzie began her work on the pylon. She took a break after half and hour to wipe the sweat from underneath her fringe. Even though it was hard work, she was enjoying herself and was glad she could be of use.

But she was broken from her thoughts when the ship suddenly jolted forwards causing Lizzie to fall to the floor.

"What was that?" Lizzie asked herself getting up.

Suddenly, Uhura's voice could be heard around the ship.

"Klingon Warbirds appear to be attacking the ship. The Captain had ordered everyone to keep calm and brace themselves for attack." She was cut off as the ship jolted forward again.

Lizzie fell to floor as she saw people running around and screaming. The damage was worse to the ship this time as fires began to break out all over the engineering bay.

She couldn't get up though before a third jolt hit the ship. Lizzie's head hit off of the edge of the pylon.

"Ouch!" Lizzie screamed out reaching for the back of her head. When she looked back at her hand, it was covered in a red liquid. Blood.

But it was the fourth jolt that hurt Lizzie the most as she hit her head again, causing her wound to worsen. This was too much for Lizzie. She suddenly felt dizzy. The last thing she saw was Scotty running towards her before she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: shall I keep writing Chekov with the accent or would you guys prefer it if I wrote in plain English and you can just imagine the accent as you read?**


	6. Healing

**Hello all! So here is the next chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this fan fiction and from the response I've got from it, you are enjoying it too! I'm itching to write more of it everyday, which is good for you lot. This was a fun chapter to write and quite easy to write too, so I hope you enjoy it. So do the usual, read and review…..you know you want to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Chekov…..ah Chekov, the cutest thing since tribbles.**

* * *

It had been 2 days since Scotty had brought Lizzie to sickbay and she still hadn't woken up. He had rushed her there, the wound on her head getting worse. What didn't help was the amount of people in sickbay, all with injuries from the attack on the ship, but under captain's orders, Lizzie was one of the first to be seen.

Bones had managed to stop the bleeding and clean the wound before he bandaged it. However, he was getting annoyed. Annoyed by the amount of patients, annoyed by the amount of time he had to spend in sickbay without a break, but most of all, annoyed by the Russian teenager who hadn't left Lizzie's side since she had entered the hospital.

"Move kid, your in my way…..again!"

"Sorry Bones" Chekov said, moving out of the doctor's way. "Its just I vant to be ere vhen Miss Lizzie vakes up. If zhere is anything I can do to elp, please do not esitate to ask."

"You get help by getting your god damn sorry ass outta my way" Bones told him. "Just sit down and don't do anything."

Chekov did as he was told and sat down in the chair next to the bed Lizzie was residing in, taking her hand in his.

"If you want to do something kid" Bones began, noticing the worried look on Chekov's face, "Go get some sleep."

"No, I vill stay by her side until she vakes." Chekov's eyes did not leave Lizzie's still form as he spoke.

"Whatever, just don't come running to me when your too tired to work" Bones muttered under his breath before going over to another patient.

Chekov knew that Bones was right. In 48 hours, he had only had about 2 hours sleep and fatigue was present throughout his body. (**A/N: me and my cousin did this once on a trip to London and the way I felt would be the way Chekov would feel after so long without sleep. It nearly killed us!**) He had only managed to be here that long because he had annoyed the hell out of Kirk until he let him stay. Chekov enjoyed answering every question his captain asked him in Russian. However Kirk didn't enjoy it so much and so had given in and had let Chekov stay with Lizzie.

However he refused to leave, he would stay there until she woke up, knowing a friendly face would comfort her. He had become attached to Lizzie, even though he had only known her a few days, excluding the day of their first meeting. She hadn't been out of his mind since that day. He didn't know whether it was because of her panic and sadness the first time he met her or the smile that played on both of their lips every time they saw each other or her pretty face of which he had admitted to himself that he liked, but he felt like he should be there for her and take care of her. What he did know though was that she was his friend and he would not leave her side.

Another 2 hours passed and Chekov could feel his eye lids starting to close against his will. He knew keeping awake was futile and that he would slowly succumb to sleep. That was until he heard a slight moan and saw slight movement from the girl in front of him. This snapped him out of his zombie like state and he jumped to his feet.

"Miss Lizzie?" he asked her in as gentle a voice as possible.

"Hmmm……" she said in a groggy voice, her eyes slowly opening, adjusting to the light.

"Miss Lizzie. I'm ere, you are safe, its ok." He could not stop the smile appearing on his face and the relief that flooded through his body as her eyes finally opened fully and she gazed up at him.

"Pavel" she smiled, her voice merely a whisper. "You have to stop calling me Miss. Or else I'll hit you so hard, I'll end up putting you in one of these beds."

Chekov laughed quietly at this. "I'll try to stop." Lizzie smiled. That was until the pain in her head finally registered in her mind.

"Owww…" she screamed lifting her weak arm to her wound. Chekov leaned forward to help her as she did this.

"Well look who has finally decided to grace us with her presence" the Chief Medical Officer said approaching her bed after hearing her screams.

"Hi Bones" Lizzie said lowering her hand. Chekov took hold of it.

"How are you feeling?" Bones asked her.

"Stiff, sore, tired, my head is throbbing. I think I have a habit for hitting my head" she said with amusement in her voice. This brought back memories of her hitting a filing cabinet on her first day.

"Your probably gonna feel like that for a few days yet. You did some damage." Bones said, concern in his voice.

"Well how long was I out?"

"2 days" Chekov suddenly perked up.

"I've been here for 2 days?" Lizzie asked amazed.

"Yeah, and annoyingly, so has he." Bones pointed to Chekov. Lizzie looked at the Russian.

"You have? Why?"

"Vell like I alvays say, a Russian man vill alvays elp a lady in trouble."

"Wow, thank you Pavel." Lizzie squeezed his hand. She couldn't believe how long he had stayed with her. She was happy about it though, glad that he would spend all of his time with her, even though she was unconscious. It really touched her.

"Anyway" Bones began. "I want to change your bandages. You have had them on for 2 days now and you need clean ones." Lizzie suddenly realised the bandage wrapped around her head.

"Nurse Chapel" he called as a blonde women suddenly approached him.

"Yes Doctor McCoy?" she asked.

"Please go fetch me some clean bandages for Miss Woods and go tell Kumiko to get the pain killers ready."

"Yes sir" the nurse replied turning away.

"Has Admiral Pike been in touch at all?" Lizzie asked quietly to Chekov.

"No but I am sure he vill." He gave her a comforting smile and she gave him one back.

At this, the doors to Sickbay opened and in walked the Captain with Lieutenant Uhura. The pair both made their way over to Lizzie's bed.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Kirk said as soon as he saw that she was awake. Uhura rolled her eyes before speaking.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked Lizzie.

"Stiff, sore, tired and my head hurts" she replied, with a funny feeling she was going to be giving that answer to many people as the day went on.

"Well, your in good hands with Bones" Kirk told her giving the doctor a slap on the back.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked wanting to know how she got into Sickbay in the first place.

"Damn Klingons, that's what happened" Bones told her.

At this, nurse Chapel arrived with the bandages, essentially ending the conversation. Much to Kirk's dismay, Kumiko arrived too.

"Hiiiiiii Kirk" she squealed handing Bones the hypo spray full of painkillers.

"Erm, hi Kumiko" Kirk slowly moved away from her. Bones, noticing how uncomfortable his friend was, spoke.

"Kumiko, please go give Ensign Hughes his hypo spray please."

"Yes sir. Bye Kirk." she said giving the captain a wave before leaving.

"You owe me one" Bones said to a relieved Kirk before turning to Lizzie.

"Right, lets change those bandages." With Nurse Chapel's help, he had the wound re-bandaged in no time.

"I'm gonna give you a hypo spray jab now."

"A what?" Lizzie asked.

"A hypo spray. It contains painkillers and a sedative to help you sleep. It'll only hurt for a second."

But before Lizzie had time to react, Bones gave her the hypo spray and she fell asleep within seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie finally awoke 8 hours later and looked to her side expecting to see Chekov. Instead, she found her captain waiting by her side.

"Where's Pavel?" she asked, her voice groggy from sleep.

"Bones finally got him to go and get some sleep" Kirk said putting down the book he was reading as he realised she was awake.

"How did he manage that?"

"Chekov would only go on the condition that someone would stay with you and that we would tell him when your awake."

"Oh" she said with a laugh. Even though she had been asleep, he still refused to leave her side. He really was a caring person. What Lizzie didn't understand was the tingles she felt in her stomach at the thought of this.

"Feel better after that sleep?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think the painkillers have helped too." Lizzie noticed the pain in her head wasn't as strong as before.

"Good" he told her. At this he opened his communicator. "Uhura, please inform Ensign Chekov that Ensign Woods is awake please."

"Ay sir" Uhura's voice said from over the communicator.

"Thanks, Kirk out." He turned back to his book. Lizzie looked at him as he did this. Something wasn't right here. It finally dawned on her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't you flirting with me?" If anything she was glad he had stopped since he had done nothing but flirt since he had met her but it concerned her as to why.

"Oh, I've stopped that with you now. Someone else has got his eye on you, so I'm going to take a back seat and let him go for it."

Someone liked her?

"Who is it?" Lizzie asked eagerly. Back home, no boys had ever liked her. They saw her more as a friend rather than a girlfriend. This didn't bother her at first, but when puberty kicked in and she started noticing boys, it really got on her nerves. That fact that she was into mechanics and engineering didn't really help her either. She was a tomboy at heart.

"Cant say" Kirk said with a cheeky grin. His eyes never left his book.

"Why not?"

"I don't think he's even realised it himself yet. Its so obvious though." He began laughing to himself. Lizzie glared at him, but reminded herself to ask him again later because at that moment, Chekov entered Sickbay again.

"Lizzie, your awake!" He ran over to her bed.

"Hi, how was your sleep?"

"Wery good thank you" he replied. The two of them stared at each other with smiles on their faces. Kirk decided to butt into the conversation.

"Geez, you two are so blind" he said getting up.

"Huh?" they both said in unison looking up at their captain.

"Never mind" he replied shacking his head. "I'm going to the bridge. I gotta ship to run. Take care Lizzie." He turned and left Sickbay. Chekov sat in the vacated chair and turned to Lizzie his attention entirely on her, where they talked for what seemed like hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 5 days later when Lizzie was finally well enough to leave sickbay. She finally got out of the bed and took her first steps in a week.

"Oh, that feels good" she said whilst walking around, stretching. Chekov, Bones and Uhura laughed at this.

"Well how about we walk right over to your quarters" Uhura told her. Lizzie had been on the ship for a week now and still hadn't seen her quarters.

"Sounds good" she replied. She turned to Chekov. "I'll meet you in the Mess Hall later ok?"

"Yes, I vill see you later Lizzie." His face was beaming at the prospect of this. The two women then turned and left Sickbay, bring a sad look to Chekov's face.

"Geez kid, you've got it baaaaad!" Bones told him, noticing the look on the Ensign's face.

"Excuse me? I do not understand."

"Lizzie!"

"Vhat about her?"

"What about her? That huge crush you obviously have on her." Bones crossed him arms and looked at the Russian.

"It is not a crush" Chekov said blushing. " It is merely…friendship."

"Yeah, well that red face of yours tells me otherwise."

"I do not have a crush on Lizzie." He was trying to defend himself.

"Sure, you don't have a crush on Lizzie. Same as Kirk doesn't like women and Spock is my most favourite person in the whole entire galaxy."

"Zhat is sarcasm Doctor McCoy" Chekov told him.

"Exactly!" the doctor replied. "Come on Chekov, admit it. You have fallen for Lizzie, big time."

Chekov looked down at his feet as he thought about this. Had he fallen for Lizzie?

He could not bare to leave her side in sickbay and he was a wreck after hearing that she was injured. Not to mention all the times she had made him laugh and blush and the smile that appeared on his face every time he saw her. Or fact that for the past month he hadn't been able to get her pretty face out of his head. He had decided, his mind was therefore made up.

He obviously knew his answer. He looked up at McCoy.

"Yes Doctor" he said bravely, finally admitting what he had known for weeks. "I have. I have fallen for Lizzie."

* * *

**A/N: At last! He has finally admitted it! Now if only Lizzie would lol. Shall I keep writing Chekov with the accent or would you guys prefer it if I wrote in plain English and you can just imagine the accent as you read?**


	7. Constellations

**HI GUYS! How are we all today, I'm a bit depressed because of Michael Jackson, but he will always live on through his music. He was a legend. Sorry, I'm rambling……**

**For this chapter, I really concentrated on moving Lizzie and Chekov's relationship along. I absolutely loved writing this chapter, its been my favourite one to write so far. ****Thank you for all the feedback I've had. Its really inspiring and I'm glad your enjoying my work. ****Also, there are pics on my profile of Lizzie, Luke and Kumiko, if you want to take a look (: ****So I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. If I can take hours of time out to write for you, I'm sure you can take a few seconds to write to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but if anyone is stuck on what to buy me for Christmas…..**

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

As she hung up her jacket in her wardrobe, Lizzie realised she had finally unpacked and settled in. Uhura had taken her to her quarters after leaving Sickbay and she had been in there for over 2 hours unpacking and settling in. The room was a fair size, with a bed, a chair, a desk, a place for her clothes, a small sofa, a kitchen area and an adjourning bathroom. She liked it. It was similar to her bedroom back home. It was small and simple and just what she wanted.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in" Lizzie shouted as she smoothed out the quilt on her bed.

The door slid open with a whoosh and in entered Chekov, his arms behind his back, a big grin on his face. Lizzie looked up to see him.

"Hi Pavel!" Lizzie smiled at him causing a red colour to rise in his cheeks , the brave domineer he had entered with now gone as he resorted back to an embarrassed teenage boy.

"I ave come to escort you to zhe Mess Hall for lunch" he said looking at his feet, hiding his blush.

"Is it lunch time already?" she asked looking over at her clock, not realising how fast time had flown.

"Yes, are you ready to eat?"

"Uh-huh" she said with a nod and skipped over to Chekov's side, causing him to blush even more.

"Are you ok Pavel?" she asked him noticing how he would not look at her.

"Yes" he told her, finally looking her in the face. "I'm just a little….hot." He hoped his excuse would work.

"O-kay" Lizzie replied slowly, a little confused. He knew that she didn't buy it, so decided to lead her out of the door and perhaps change the subject.

"Lets go" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the corridor to the Mess Hall.

"Its so soft" he thought to himself, knowing that it wasn't helping the blush that was across his face. He chanced a glance at her and noticed she was looking around the ship, taking in her surroundings, a happy smile on her face. This caused one to appear on his face too. She really was pretty. He decided to start a conversation.

"Are you settled in zhen?"

"Sure am!" she said laughing. "It took me a while, but everything is unpacked and done."

"Good" Chekov replied quietly, looking forward to see where he was walking.

Lizzie looked down at their held hands. As she did, the tingles re-appeared in her stomach, the same tingles she had felt before. It confused her as to why they kept appearing. She had noticed that they only appeared when she was around Chekov, so it definitely had something to do with him. She had only felt this one other time in her life. When she was 13 and had a crush on Jack Watkins. Could she have a crush on Pavel?

She too chanced a look up at him and noticed he was staring back at her.

"His eyes are such a pretty shade of blue" she thought to herself.

They both looked into each others eyes for a few seconds before realising what they were doing. They both looked away at the same time blushing and continued walking to the Mess Hall in silence just content with each others company.

They entered the turbo lift in silence along with many other crew members and exited it when they reached the floor to the Mess Hall. As they entered, they noticed Kirk and the rest of the bridge at the captain's table talking amongst one another, two empty seats left at the table, waiting for the Ensigns. They walked over to the food replicator.

"Vhat are you going to ave?" Chekov asked, being the first one to speak in 5 minutes.

"Erm….just a ham and cheese sandwich I think" she replied.

"Zhat is vhat I vas going to ave!" he told her laughing. She laughed too.

"Well why don't I get our sandwiches and you can get the drinks" Lizzie suggested.

"Zhat is a good idea" Chekov replied leaving to go to the drinks machine.

Lizzie watched him as he left, many thoughts flying through her mind. Did she have a crush on him? She did feel the tingles in her stomach every time she saw him and especially when he held her hand on the way to the Mess Hall. She also enjoyed being in his company and he made her laugh. As he approached the drinks machine, she noticed his face. As young as his face seemed, it also looked mature at the same time. Not to mention how she had gotten lost in his eyes earlier. And his curly hair and his warm, soft hand and….."

"Stop it Lizzie" she scolded herself, looking away from Chekov and back to the food replicator. "He is your friend, nothing more, just a friend." However she did have another quick glance at him before getting their sandwiches.

He walked over to meet her with the drinks before they both went over to the captain's table. Lizzie and Chekov sat next to each other and shared out the drinks and food, not realising that the whole table was looking at them, assessing what they were doing. Sulu and Scotty were confused, Kirk was somewhat shocked, Uhura looked happy thinking how sweet it was, whilst Bones had a smug look on his face, knowing that Chekov was loving every second with Lizzie. Spock remained emotionless. When all the food was shared out, the two ensigns looked up at the rest of the table, noticing the stares they were getting.

"Well look who finally made it to the Mess Hall!" Kirk said finally breaking the silence.

"You settled in yet?" Uhura asked.

Lizzie nodded. "Yes thank you" she said as she began to eat her sandwich, Chekov following suit., both a little embarrassed by the stares they were getting.

"Well don't they look cosy" Bones said to Kirk, earning him a glare from Chekov, the statement going un-noticed by Lizzie who was concentrating on her food.

"Anyway" started Sulu in an attempt to change the subject, "My sister told me to tell you she says hi." He was talking to Kirk.

"Oh god" Kirk groaned hanging his head.

"What did you do to Kumiko this time?"

"I….erm….I mean we kinda got drunk and well…..one thing led to another…..and……"

"You slept with her again didn't you?" Sulu asked narrowing his eyes at his captain.

"Technically? We didn't do a lot of sleeping, if you get what I mean."

"Geez Jim, my sister really likes you."

"Well maybe if she didn't stalk me, I might like her too."

The argument continued for most of lunch with Sulu winning in the end by making Kirk have a proper conversation with Kumiko without it leading to something more. Kirk wasn't too happy about it, but Sulu seemed content. Whilst they argued, the rest of the table started up their own conversations.

"You ready to come back to work?" Scotty asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, cant wait" she replied. She was beaming with excitement.

"Good because there's quite a few repairs to be done after the Klingon attack."

"Cant wait to get started" Lizzie told him with a huge grin.

Lunch time finally ended and the crew began to file out of the Mess Hall ready to resume their work.

"I vill see you later Lizzie, yes?" Chekov asked.

"Uh-huh" Lizzie told him waving goodbye and following Scotty down to the engine bay, ready to finally get back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zhat one is Cancer" Chekov told Lizzie as he pointed upwards.

"Wow."

"And Zhat one is Hydra." His finger pointed to a different point on the ceiling.

"Pretty" Lizzie said quietly.

After finishing her shift in the engine bay, Chekov had come to meet her and decided to take her to the Astrometic Observatory, a room for charting stars, planets and nebulae. They were both currently lying on the floor of the observatory, looking at the different star constellations.

"How many are there?" Lizzie asked turning her head to the right to look at Chekov.

"Zhere are many thousands maybe millions" he replied.

"Wow" she said again, returning her view to the ceiling. "There's nothing like this in the past. I love it."

"You like it ere zhen?" he asked her turning his head to the left to look at her.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "You cant see the stars like this back home."

"I meant do you like it ere in zhe future." She turned to look at him then, brown orbs meeting blue. She could not deny the fact that every time she looked in his eyes, she would get lost in them and lose all other thoughts.

She smiled at him. "Its growing on me."

He smiled back. "Good." He shuffled a bit to the left to get closer to her. "Vhat is life like for you in zhe past? Do you enjoy it?"

"Its….ok I suppose."

He looked at her with a confused look and Lizzie could see that he wanted her to elaborate. She returned her gaze to the ceiling.

"My mom is a teacher and I love her dearly and my brother is my best friend…." She fought back the tears as she spoke of her brother. "And I have the best friends in the world and stuff its just….I don't see my dad much. He's always away on business. He's never there."

She turned her head to look at him and noticed he was looking at her with such an intensity. The tingles appeared again.

"I'm sorry" he said with sympathy in his voice.

"Its ok, I never really see him enough to really miss him, you know? But he always sends money for us though." She sat up, trying to hide her face from Chekov as she knew the tears were coming.

"Mom cries a lot though. She really misses him." A tear fell down her cheek but wiped it away. "It hurts her knowing that he isn't there."

Chekov sat up then and moved even closer to Lizzie.

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"Its ok" Lizzie said, not noticing the tears pouring from her eyes. She didn't realise talking about her dad would make her react like this. The thoughts of her brother on top of that made it worse.

Next thing she knew, Chekov's sleeve moved up to her cheeks as he wiped away the tears. She looked at him wide-eyed, touched by his concern. There was a burning sensation left behind by his sleeve, similar to how her stomach felt. She inwardly cursed herself, knowing that he was only a friend. He really cared about her though. As soon as her face was dry, he asked her if there was anything he could do, but there wasn't.

"Thanks for listening though" she replied sniffing her now blocked nose. But before she realised what was happening, he put his arms around her and pulled her into him, holding her in a hug.

"If you need anything, do not esitate to ask" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers all through her body. Not realising she was doing it, she naturally rested her head on the crook of his neck by his collarbone as he rested his head on top of hers. She closed her eyes and smiled, getting lost in the moment.

"Thank you Pavel" she told him wrapping her arms around his waist too, pulling herself closer into him as he held her. The tingles weren't just in her stomach anymore, they were burning all over her body.

Chekov smiled as she said this happy to have the girl that had took over his mind and his life in his arms, keeping her safe.

They sat there in silence like that for 10 minutes, content in each others company before realising the time, knowing they would soon have to go to bed. Chekov stood up first taking Lizzie's hand in his to help her up. They walked hand in hand as they left the observatory.

They walked through the many corridors of the Enterprise until they finally reached Lizzie's quarters.

"Thank you for tonight Pavel" Lizzie told the Russian with a soft smile as they stood by the door.

"I vas happy to spend zhe time with you" he said, a soft blush spreading across his face. He would never get used to her smile.

"Well good night then."

"Good night Lizzie."

At this, Lizzie leaned forward and kissed his cheek before opening the door and entering her quarters, the door closing behind her. Chekov just stood out side stunned, his hand touching his cheek where he had just been kissed. His feet slowly began to move and he made his way back to his quarters with the biggest smile on his face, happier than he had ever been.

As Lizzie got undressed, put her Pyjamas on and got in to bed, she could think of one thing and one thing only. Pavel and that dashing smile. She went to sleep that night happy, knowing that no matter how much she denied it, she had feelings for Chekov.


	8. Confessions

**Hey folks! Sorry about the delay in the update. I was supposed to update yesterday, but instead I did the 'Race For Life 2009'. It's a 3 mile charity race in support of beating breast cancer. The weather was sooooo hot but I finished it and got a medal at the end, so all in all, it was worth it. I felt a sense of accomplishment at the end lol.**

**Well this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! I think I say this about every chapter, but this one is definitely my favourite for obvious reasons. I hope you enjoy it and updates will be back to normal from now on - every other day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I only own my OC and boy, do I wish I was her right now!**

* * *

"_We need to lose him" Luke said to Lizzie._

"_Who the hell is he?" she asked, panic clear in her voice._

"_No idea, but we need to lose him…fast."_

_They continued to run, when another gunshot was heard. But this time, Lizzie stopped running as she felt her left hand weigh her down. When she looked, Luke was lying on the ground beneath her, perfectly still, blood pouring from his head. Dead._

"_LUKE!" she screamed. Oh god, her brother was dead……her brother was dead. How could he be dead? He was Luke, he was the one who called her names, he was the one who looked after her when she was sad, he was her big brother. Dead._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………….."

Lizzie had woken up and had shot up straight in her bed. She was wide-eyed, and sweating, panting heavily, trying to calm herself down.

"Its just a dream" she told herself. "It was just a dream." She could feel tears streaming down her face.

It had been a 2 days since she had spoken to Chekov about her father and her brother and ever since then, she had had the same nightmare every night. She would relive the moment her brother died and wake up screaming in a cold sweat, struggling to catch her breath.

Bang, Bang, Bang.

"Lizzie let me in. You ok? I heard you scream." came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Its open Nyota" Lizzie shouted back, just about catching her breath. She was glad that Uhura's quarters were right next to hers.

As the door slid open, Uhura came running in and sat on the bed next to Lizzie, putting an arm around her.

"You had the dream again didn't you?"

"Yeah" Lizzie replied quietly, resting her head on Uhura's shoulder, still trying to calm down. Uhura rubbed a loving hand up and down Lizzie's arm as she held her.

"Its ok, I'm here now" Uhura moved to look Lizzie in the face. "I'll stay with you as long as you need me."

"Thanks Nyota" she replied. Uhura gave her a warm smile.

Lizzie had really taken with Uhura these past few days. They would talk at lunch times and when Lizzie wasn't with Chekov, she would hang out with her. Uhura was like the big sister she never had. However she was now taking the place of 'mother.' It was the second night she had come in and helped Lizzie to calm down. On a ship where most of her friends were male, Lizzie was grateful for Nyota.

After 10 minutes, Lizzie finally calmed down enough for Uhura to leave. She wished her a goodnight before leaving and returning to her own quarters. Lizzie looked at her clock. 5am. She would have to get up in a hour anyway and so decided to get up now and get ready for the day.

She had a quick shower before blowing drying her hair and straightening her fringe and then decided to get dressed. She was ready for the day, but it was only 5.30am. She looked round her room for something to do before heading out for breakfast and spotted a pile of books on her desk which Pike had given her. She looked through the many books before coming across a cookery book. This gave her an idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm cooking a meal for us all tonight" Lizzie said to the table. After looking through the cookery book and decided what she was going to do, she had made her way to the Mess Hall for breakfast and was eventually joined by the rest of the bridge.

"A meal?" Kirk asked her.

"Uh-huh" Lizzie replied, beaming. "Its to say thank you for having me and to celebrate me finally getting out of Sickbay. So, can you all come?" She looked at each face eagerly, awaiting everyone's answer.

"I vould be wery happy to come Lizzie" Chekov told her, happy to be spending more time with her.

"Great! How about the rest of you guys?"

"Well I'd be happy to-" Kirk started.

"None of us can come Lizzie!" Uhura suddenly perked up, putting a hand over Kirk's mouth.

"You cant?" Lizzie asked.

"We cant?" Kirk asked, finally removing Uhura's hand.

"No. Jim, Bones, Sulu and Scotty are doing the night shift tonight and me and Spock already have plans. Sorry sweetie."

Bones, figuring out what Uhura was doing, joined the conversation. "Yeah, night shift. Sorry."

"Oh, right" Lizzie replied, a little down heartened.

"But don't put it off on our account. You and Chekov have fun." Uhura said with a smile.

"Are you ok with that Pavel?" she asked the Russian.

"Yes, if you are" he replied, practically screaming with joy in his head at the prospect of having dinner with Lizzie.

"Ok then. Be at my quarters for 7pm." She carried on eating her breakfast then, a smile secretly in her head. The whole evening alone with Pavel, she couldn't wait.

After half an hour, Lizzie and Scotty took their leave to go to the engineering bay, whilst Sulu, Chekov and Spock hastily made their way to the bridge. Uhura, Bones and Kirk were a few paces behind, deep in conversation.

"Hey, what was all that about? I wanted to go for the meal" said Kirk, sulking a little.

"Geez Jim" Bones started. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

Uhura spoke up. "Lizzie and Chekov…….having dinner?" Kirk looked confused. "……..together." he remained confused. "Alone!"

"Ohhhhh…. I get it! Alone." At this he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Exactly. They've had these feelings for weeks, tonight may be the night." Uhura squealed with excitement causing Bones and Kirk to laugh.

"I hope so" said Bones. "Because if that kid comes to me or Sulu one more time telling us how much he loves her, I'm gonna kick his sorry ass."

"Loves her?" Kirk and Uhura both said in unison, looking at Bones.

"That's what he said.

"Oh its so romantic" smiled Uhura, the three of them discussing the meal on their way to the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lizzie, I ave something to tell you, I love you."

"I am so wery much in love with you Lizzie."

"I love you vith all my eart."

"Zhis is never going to vork." Chekov hung his head, feeling a little down heartened. He had been standing in front of the mirror in his quarters for 20 minutes trying to figure out the best way to tell Lizzie of his feelings. He had been talking to Bones about it for a few days now, much to Bones' annoyance. However he had finally come to the realisation that these feelings were more than he first anticipated. After the incident in the observatory, he realised that it was love that he felt for Lizzie. He was in love with her.

But now it was 6.55pm and Lizzie expected him in 5 minutes and he still hadn't figured out the perfect way to tell her. He had decided to tell her at the meal. He knew it would be a romantic setting and decided it was now or never. So without much thought, he headed out of his quarters and down to Lizzie's, putting on a brave face.

He knocked the door before he heard Lizzie's voice telling him to come in. He entered and noticed her on the far side of the room over by the stove, several pans on the hob were simmering away, the delicious smell of food lingering in the air.

"Hi Pavel!" Lizzie said enthusiastically, turning around to greet him. "How are you?"

"Wery vell, thank you" he told her trying to build himself, getting ready to pour his heart out to her.

"Good, well dinner is almost done. Do you like cottage pie and vegetables?"

"Yes wery much."

"Good because that's what your having!" Lizzie laughed a little, causing Chekov to blush. Damn it! When would he ever stop doing that because of her smile. It was like his Achilles heel.

Chekov took his place at Lizzie's desk, which she had set out like a dining table. There were knives and forks set out, two glasses of wine and a lit candle in the middle of the finally brought over the food as Chekov gazed at the layout. She sat down herself and they both began to eat.

"Zhis is delicious!" Chekov said, taking a mouth full of the food.

"Really?" Lizzie asked eagerly.

"Yes, it is beautiful." He ate some more.

"My mom used to make it for me and my brother, so when I found the recipe, I couldn't resist."

"Vell I like it wery much." He took another bite.

"I can see that" Lizzie replied, laughing.

When the two of them had finished eating, Lizzie took the empty plates over to the sink, ready to be washed up later on.

"Pavel?"

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Normally, after a meal, people offer around coffee, but since I hate the stuff, how do you feel about hot chocolate?"

"I vould wery much like some Lizzie" Chekov told her taking a seat on a small sofa, watching her as she made the drinks. She was so beautiful. Chekov knew it was now or never, so when Lizzie came over with the hot chocolate, he decided he had to let her know now. She handed him his drink and put her drink down on a table and took a seat next to Chekov.

"Zhis is wery yummy" he told her, taking a sip, before putting his own drink down next to Lizzie's.

"Thank you" she said to him.

This was it.

"Listen Lizzie, zhere is something I need to talk to you about" he began.

"Oh. Is something wrong?"

"No, well yes, well no." He was confused about what to say. Lizzie gave him a confused look.

"It is just that we ave known each other now for many veeks and you hawe become a good friend and I enjoy spending time with you Lizzie. I enjoy your company and you make me laugh and smile and ve get along wery vell and….."

Chekov was beginning to ramble, falling over his own words. But as he was speaking, Lizzie could not help thinking how cute his rambling was and could not stop looking at his lips. What Chekov didn't know was that Lizzie had been having the same thoughts about telling him how she felt tonight. She too had been looking in the mirror, trying to think of the right thing to say. Right now though, she could not stop looking at his lips.

"……and your cooking vas wery nice and so is your hospitality and…….."

She knew she wouldn't be able to get a word in at this rate. She had to do something to shut him up.

Before she realised what she was doing, she leaned forward and put her lips on his, silencing him. She quickly realised what she had done and pulled away, slightly embarrassed. Chekov was looking at her wide-eyed.

"Oh god. I'm sorry Pavel, its just…" But before she could finish, Chekov leaned forward, bring his lips to hers and kissed her, putting his hand on her soft pink cheek. The kiss was soft, it was slow and it was perfect, everything Lizzie had dreamed off. They slowly pulled away, looking deeply into each others eyes, brown orbs meeting blue.

"I love you Elizabeth Voods" Chekov stated, finally saying what he had been trying to say all night.

"You what?"

"I love you, I ave since zhat day I met you at zhe academy. It just took me zhis long to figure it out."

Lizzie could not help the smile that appeared on her face and the tears of happiness that streamed down her face as she embraced him in a hug, holding him as tight as she could.

"I love you too Pavel" she whispered softly in his ear, before pulling away and capturing his lips with hers once again. He put one hand to her cheek and the other around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible as she brought her arms around his neck. The kiss was deep and meaningful, both of them hoping to stay like that forever, getting lost in the moment.

* * *

**A/N: AT LAST!!**


	9. Congratulations

**Hello all! How is everyone? There is something I have been meaning to say for a few chapters…THANK YOU! The response to this story has been ridiculous! So many of you have reviewed and alerted this story, not to mention all of you who have favourited it! You don't know how much it makes my day. The more response I get, the more I want to write and update. So thank you all sooooo much. I love you all.**

**Anyways, now that's out of the way, here is the next chapter…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but I want it soooo badly! **

* * *

Lizzie lay fast asleep in her bed, a smile on her face, dreaming…

She was in her most favourite place in the world. The small, sunny brook by her house, where she would go to be alone and to think. She loved this place. She loved the sound of the running water of the river and the birds chirping in the trees. She loved the feel of the dirt under her feet, the softness of the fallen tree trunk on which she sat, the shade that covered her created by the trees. This place was her safe haven.

What she loved the most about this dream though was that she was not alone. Someone was with her, keeping her company, keeping her safe, keeping her loved. She was sitting on the tree trunk, safe in the warm, loving arms of her most favourite person, the one person she loved more than any other in this world. He was in his usual mustard yellow jumper and his brown curly hair tickled her cheek as he moved to kiss her……

Knock, knock, knock.

"Go away" came Lizzie's muffled voice from under her quilt, as she tried to go back to sleep.

Knock, knock, knock.

"5 more minutes." Her voice was groggy from sleep and her eyes remained closed.

"Lizzie, are you avake?" came a voice from behind the door.

The sound finally reached Lizzie's ears. It was her most favourite sound in the world and her eyes shot open at the sound of it.

She sat upright in her bed, the biggest grin forming on her lips. Pavel was here! Suddenly she wasn't so tired anymore.

However the moment was ruined as Lizzie rushed to get off of her bed to answer the door. Her feet were tangled amongst the bed quilt and before she could do anything about it she fell from the bed and fell flat on her face onto the floor, hitting it with a bang.

"Ahhhh…" she shouted as she made impact.

"Lizzie are you ok?" Chekov asked, opening the door after hearing her almighty scream. As he entered, he saw her on the floor, a heap of tangled limbs and bed quilt. He could not help the laughter that left his lips.

"Find something funny" Lizzie asked him, looking up at his laughing face shooting him a death glare.

"Sorry" he told her, the laughter still on his face as he went over to help her up. He moved as much as the bed quilt away from her body as possible before putting one arm behind her back and one under her knees and picking her up bridal style.

"A girl could get used to this" she told Chekov, flashing him a smile, her anger suddenly disappearing.

"Does zhat mean I am forgiven for laughing?" he asked her, giving her puppy dog eyes. She could not resist his blue eyes. It was like her Achilles heal.

She leaned forward and put a soft, sweet kiss upon his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" she said to him as she pulled away. He looked deep into her eyes as he put her back down on her feet and took her into his arms, pulling her closer.

"Yes" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He pulled her back to look at her.

"What time is it?" she asked him, resting her forehead on his, lost in the moment.

"7.40am" he whispered, holding her tightly.

Moment ruined!

"WHAT!" she suddenly shouted pulling away from him, running straight over to her wardrobe, pulling out her red uniform and grabbing some underwear before running to her bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Chekov just stared at the bathroom door, blinking, not believing how fast she had moved. One minute she was in his arms and then next, she had shot off like a gazelle.

She re-emerged 10 seconds later, fully dressed, pulling on her black boots and began searching her quarters for her hairbrush.

"Are you alvight?" he asked her.

"I have 20 minutes, to get dressed, get ready, have breakfast and get to the Engine Bay." she told the still bewildered Chekov. "Geez, I have a _happy _dream for once and what do I do? I over-sleep."

"Happy dream?" Chekov thought to himself.

Lizzie finally found her brush and began running it through her hair, getting rid of her bed hair. She dropped the brush onto her bed and ran out of the door, grabbing Chekov's hand on the way and pulled him with her.

They made it to the Mess Hall in record time. They grabbed their food from the food replicator and quickly took their seats at the table with the rest of the Bridge.

They were both out of breath and red in the face but began eating their food.

"What happened to you two?" Bones asked, seeing how tired they were.

"Overslept" Lizzie quickly said between bites, Bones rolling his eyes.

"How did the meal go last night?" Uhura asked eagerly, even though she was trying not to show it. She had been wondering all morning and was now on the edge of her seat. Lizzie and Chekov both stopped eating at the same time and looked at each other, blushes spreading across both their faces.

"Well from your faces, I'm gonna say quite well" Kirk said with a lopsided grin.

"Well?" Uhura asked. The whole table was now looking at them.

"It went…." a smile crept upon Lizzie's face. "…….really good….." She looked over at Chekov as she said it. "…really, really good."

"Yes, it did" Chekov said to the table, his eyes remaining on Lizzie the whole time.

"So what does that mean then?" Uhura asked, practically holding in the squeal she was dying to let out. She knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Lizzie and Chekov's own lips.

"I think Nyota, that Mr Chekov and Miss Woods have decided to enter into romantic relations with one another" Spock said, barely looking up from his plate.

"Really?" Uhura was nearly standing up.

Lizzie and Chekov looked at each other smiling before nodding at her in unison.

"OH MY GOD" she screamed, running around to the other side of the table, hugging the two of them. "Congratulations guys!"

"Way to go Chekov" Sulu said nudging him slightly as the rest of the table too began giving the pair their congratulations.

"I am shocked Lizzie" Kirk said sarcastically, giving her a pretend sad face. "I thought I was the only one for you."

"Sorry Jim" Lizzie replied to her Captain with just as much sarcasm. "Pavel is cuter."

"How could you do this to me?" he asked her before he couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, offering his congratulations.

After 5 minutes or so, Lizzie decided to ask the Captain an important question.

"Has Admiral Pike been in touch?" Lizzie asked.

"No, not recently."

"Oh ok." She continued eating her breakfast.

Normally this would have been bad news, but ever since she had realised her feelings towards Chekov a few days earlier, she hadn't been so worried about not hearing from Pike. Sure, she wanted to go home. She had family and friends to see, not to mention saying a final goodbye to her brother. But now she had a reason to stay in the future. If Pike never found a way to get her home, this would not bother her too much. She was happy here.

Soon enough, breakfast was over and the crew began to file out, ready to go to work. Lizzie and Scotty stood up ready to make their way to the Engine Bay.

"I'll see you later ok?" Lizzie told Chekov.

"Yes" he told her before leaning forward and gently kissing her lips. This earned a few wolf whistles from Kirk and Sulu, but they were quickly silenced as Bones hit them around the back of the head.

"I love you" Chekov whispered to Lizzie, loud enough so only she could hear it.

"I love you too" Lizzie replied to him. They both smiled at each other as Lizzie walked out of the Mess Hall with Scotty and over to the turbo lift. They both got in and made their way into the Engine Bay.

"I'm really happy for you lassie" Scotty told her with all sincerity as the left the lift.

"Thanks Scotty" she replied cheerfully.

"He's a good kid is that Chekov" he said to her thoughtfully.

"I know" she told him, smiling to herself.

"Well there's a lot of work to still be done. You gonna carry on with the warp engines you were repairing yesterday?"

"Uh-huh, sure am!" Lizzie replied as they both returned to work, Scotty mumbling something about "Darn Klingons" causing Lizzie to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_We need to lose him" Luke said to Lizzie._

"_Who the hell is he?" she asked, panic clear in her voice._

"_No idea, but we need to lose him…fast."_

_They continued to run, when another gunshot was heard. But this time, Lizzie stopped running as she felt her left hand weigh her down. When she looked, Luke was lying on the ground beneath her, perfectly still, blood pouring from his head. Dead._

"_LUKE!" she screamed. Oh god, her brother was dead……her brother was dead. How could he be dead? He was Luke, he was the one who called her names, he was the one who looked after her when she was sad, he was her big brother. Dead._

"Ahhhhhhhh…" Lizzie awoke with a scream again. She was drenched in her usual cold sweat and was shacking from head to toe, her breathing becoming laboured.

She had the dream again.

She leapt out of bed and ran out of the door, straight to the room next to hers - Uhura's quarters. She banged on the door with her fist.

"Nyota, Nyota" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. She needed someone to calm her down. She was sick of these dreams now. She knew her brother was dead, she didn't need to be reminded about it. She banged on the door again before reading the note Uhura had left by the keypad used to open the door.

Sorry, I'm not here right now.

Gone to Spock's quarters ;)

I'll be there if you need me

- N. Uhura x

"Damn it!" Lizzie thought to herself, still shacking and crying. She needed someone right now, so her feet took her to the only other person who would calm her down.

She was outside his door in less than a minute and began banging on it with the same urgency she had previously.

"Who is it?" came a groggy voice from behind the door. Lizzie kept knocking, the tears preventing her from speaking.

The door eventually slid open revealing a rather tired Chekov. He was in a grey vest top and a pair of black sweats and was rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light from the corridor. He was suddenly brought back to reality when he saw Lizzie's teary face and shacking body. She quickly ran into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and began crying into his chest.

"Lizzie, vhat is vrong?" he said urgently, protectively wrapping his arms around her, holding her as tight as he could, trying to stop her from shacking. However, like before, the tears stopped her from speaking. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly before leading her into his quarters and shutting the door. He sat her down on the bed as her tears slowly stopped. He took her hands in his and looked at her, concerned.

"Lizzie, vhat ewer is zhe matter?" he asked her.

"I-I-I had this d-d-dream" she said, catching her breath back, voice broken from all the crying she had done.

"You had a nightmare?"

"Uh-huh. I have it every n-n-night. Nyota normally looks a-a-a-after me, but she's with S-Spock."

"Vhat is it about?" he asked moving closer to her.

"I keep reliving when my b-brother died." she told him as he moved his hand up to her face to wipe away the remaining tears. "Its every night."

"Oh, Lizzie" he said as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her body, gently rocking her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she gripped his clothes tightly. They sat like that for 10 minutes, in complete silence until Lizzie spoke.

"I'm sorry about this" she said, laughter in her voice, trying to lighten the mood. She looked up at him.

"Its ok" he looked at her. "I just vant to know if you are ok."

"I'm better now" she told him with a smile, his hand gently cupping her face, his thumb stroking the skin.

"Do you need to stay here tonight?" he whispered to her.

This caused her eyes to widen in shock. Chekov noticed her expression and quickly realised what he had said.

"No, no, not like zhat" he quickly recovered. "I mean, do you need company, someone to look after you."

Lizzie's eyes quickly softened as she nodded at him. "That would be nice, thank you."

With that they both got into his bed and lay there in each others arms, Lizzie's head resting by Chekov's chest whilst he rested his head upon hers.

"I love you Pavel" Lizzie whispered.

"I love you too Lizzie" Chekov whispered back and in no time at all, they both fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Together

**Hello! Another day, another chapter. I wont be updating at all this weekend, as I'm going on holiday till Monday. But as soon as I get back, I'll get straight on my laptop to get the next chapter out. I thought I'd just let you know (:**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review (: ….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan-fiction. I'd be spending my millions!**

* * *

"Hey how are your nightmares sweetie, I haven't heard you screaming for a few weeks now" Uhura said to Lizzie, perched on the end of the bed. They were both in Lizzie's quarters.

"They've….gone!" Lizzie said to her thoughtfully. And they had. It had been 3 weeks since Lizzie had had her last nightmare.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Russian Navigator, that you seem to be spending every night with would it?" Uhura said, a smug grin on her face. Lizzie's face went as red as a tomato.

"Yes it does, he helps calm me down…..and you make it sound so dirty" Lizzie covered her face with her fringe to hide her embarrassment.

"So have you….you know?" Uhura said, prying.

"No we haven't! And even if we did…its private" Lizzie defended herself.

"So what do you do with yourselves every night?" Uhura was confused.

"We just….hold each other" a smile appeared on Lizzie's face at the thought of the happy memories. "We just talk and keep each other company. He holds me and I hold him….." Lizzie's mind wondered off.

She had spent every night for the past 3 weeks with Chekov, either in his quarters or in hers. They would talk and laugh and just enjoy each others general company. It was a way to be affectionate to each other in the privacy of their own rooms. They would lay, wrapped in each others arms as they slept and it would stop the nightmares. Lizzie didn't know if it was the happy feelings she got when around him or the general fact that he was there keeping her safe, but she hadn't had a bad dream for weeks.

"Your still in that romance stage" Uhura said to her, breaking her from her thoughts. "I remember that stage with Spock….although it was a bit harder to get him to show his emotions." She laughed as she said this.

"Yeah" Lizzie said to herself quietly going back to her thoughts.

"But come on, you must have thought about it." said Uhura.

"About what?" Lizzie said without a care, but knew what she was talking about.

"You know what!" Uhura said seeing right through her.

"It may have…crossed my mind" Lizzie had begun to busy herself by cleaning her desk.

"You should talk to him about it. From the way he acts around you, he would jump at the chance."

"Nyota!" Lizzie said to her surprised.

"Well he would! You don't see it they way we do. Jim was the first to spot it" Uhura thought to herself then. "Ironic."

"How do you know?" Lizzie asked turning to face Uhura, her arms folded across her chest.

"Because, apart from the fact he is madly in love with you…" Lizzie blushed as she said this. "he is a typical teenage boy. And matter how much you say Chekov is different, all 17 year old boys are the same."

"But Pavel is different."

"To be fair, your probably right, he's a good kid. They aren't all like a certain Starship captain that we all know." At this the two of them burst out laughing. As they finally calmed down, Uhura spoke.

"Anyway, I better get going. Break is over!" she stood up and headed towards the door. Just before she left, she turned to face Lizzie. "Just talk to him about it ok. I'll see you later." She left the room.

Lizzie sat down on her bed deep in thought. She had thought about it. She was in love with Chekov and she wanted to show him that she was. It was a deep way to show him of her love. Should she talk to him about it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ship had pretty much been repaired of the damages done during the Klingon attack, so Lizzie had very little to do in the Engine Bay. A broken screen on the communications system however, took her up to the Bridge. She was currently lying on the floor, the top half of her body within the actual system as she repaired the broken wires.

"How's it comin Lassie?" Scotty asked her.

"Geez what happened here, these wires are dead. We need new ones."

"I'll go get some." Scotty entered the turbo lift, which took him down to the Engine Bay. Lizzie slid out of the system and stood up, leaning against it. There was very little she could do until Scotty returned with the supplies, so she listened to the many conversations going on in the Bridge.

"So, how did it go with my sister?" Sulu asked expectantly, turning in his chair to face Kirk. The Captain was sitting in his large blue Captain's chair, looking out of the large window. He turned to Sulu.

"It went….well, actually!"

"Vhy vhat happened?" Chekov asked, getting in on the conversation.

"Jim took my sister out on a real date and didn't just get her drunk."

"Hey, I cant help it if Kumiko is a light drinker" Kirk perked up, defending himself.

"My sister said she had fun though."

"Yeah I had fun too. You know, she's not so bad when she's not chasing after me, squealing my name everywhere she goes. She can be…" he thought for a second. "….really nice."

"Wow, Jim Kirk is actually thinking of a woman as something more than a one night stand" Bones joined in. "How poetic!"

"You going to take her out again?" Sulu asked hopefully. He knew how much his sister liked the Captain and so was doing this for her benefit.

"Sure, why not. I had fun."

At this point Scotty came running out of the Turbo lift with a handful of wires.

"I've got em, I've got em" he said as he approached Lizzie, who took them from his hands and went back into the system to finish her work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie and Chekov had been lying on the floor of the Astrometic Observatory and had been for a few hours now, just gazing at the many stars and planets that it showed them. Lizzie decided to sit up and have a stretch after being still for so long. Chekov stood up and held his hand out for her to take. He helped her up and they walked out of the room, still hand in hand.

"So, whose room tonight?" Lizzie asked as they walked down one of the many corridors on the Enterprise.

"Vell" Chekov said thoughtfully. "Ve vere in mine last night, so yours tonight I guess."

"Ok" Lizzie replied as they walked in silence to her quarters. She had a lot to think about. She still hadn't brought up the subject of her earlier conversation with Uhura to Chekov. She was nervous. What if he said no? What if he said yes? Would she be hurt if he said no? All she knew was that she had to think fast because they had arrived at her door. She let them both in and went straight to the kitchen area to get a drink.

"You want anything?" she asked Chekov.

"No thank you" he said as he sat down on her bed.

Lizzie however, pulled out the biggest glass she could find, filled it with water and drank it in one go. Yes, she was nervous! She but the glass into the sink and placed her hands on the counter, leaning on them as she dropped her head to look at the floor.

"You can do this Lizzie, just ask him, just ask him" she whispered to herself, giving herself a pep talk.

"Ask me what?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her. She realised he was standing right next to her.

"Erm…..nothing" _Just ask him._

"Are you sure? You looked a bit nerwous there" he told her with a comforting smile.

"Really its nothing" _Coward!_

"Oh ok zhen" he told her and kissed her cheek before turning to sit back on the bed.

_Just ask him, ask him ASK HIM!_

"Pavel, hang on" she started. "There was something." She was very nervous now.

"Vhat is it?" he said as he approached her, taking her hands in his and rubbing smooth calming circles into her palms with his fingers.

"I-I-I….erm…" her face was beginning to turn red as she couldn't get her words out.

"Its ok Lizzie, just tell me." He looked into her eyes. Damn those blue eyes! They really weren't helping the situation.

"I was talking to Nyota earlier and…..erm….." she trailed off again.

"Lizzie?" he asked her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

How was she going to ask him? The thoughts she had previously came rushing back to her. What if he said no? What if he said yes? She had never done this before. Then she came to a realisation. If she couldn't tell him, what if she showed him.

Suddenly her lips were on his as she pulled him closer to her. Realising what was going on, Chekov snaked his arms around Lizzie's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. This moment was perfect, but Lizzie knew she would have to go one step further. She removed her arms and brought them down to the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it up. Chekov froze and pulled away to look her in the face.

"Vhat are you doing?" he asked, a little confused and surprised.

Lizzie couldn't move.

"Oh, god, you don't want to do you?" she asked him. Tears suddenly fell down her cheeks. He had said no and she was hurt. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen. "Oh god, oh god" her voice trailed off.

That was until Chekov pulled her into him and crashed his lips onto hers. Lizzie didn't know what to do. Did he want to? Instead she just closed her eyes and got lost with the one that she loved. They both pulled away for breath. Chekov rested his forehead on Lizzie's.

"I newer said I didn't want to" he whispered to her. Their lips met again, softly this time. Chekov picked Lizzie up bridal style, without breaking the kiss and led her to the bed.

(**A/N: I don't do lemons! If you want that, go somewhere else lol. But you can pretty much guess what's just happened**)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie woke up the next morning feeling happier then she had in years. She had just had the most wonderful night of her life with the one person she loved more than any other and it was perfect. She looked up at his sleeping face and couldn't believe how lucky she was. The smile refused to leave her face. She had the overwhelming urge to run her fingers through his hair and so lifted her hand to his curls. As she did this, a smile appeared across his face and he pulled her naked body closer to him. She looked back at his face as he did this, realising that he was awake.

"Good morning" she whispered to him.

He opened his eyes. "Good morning" he whispered back.

"How are you?" she ran a finger across his cheek, taking in the feel of his soft, warm skin upon hers.

"I feel amazing" he said before putting a soft kiss upon her lips then pulling away to stare back into her eyes.

"Me too" Lizzie said, putting her head on his chest and snuggling as close as she could to him. They lay like that for 10 minutes, just holding and caressing each other, slowly drifting back to sleep. That was, until Lizzie's communicator went off. She slowly got off Chekov, grabbed the communicator from her bedside table and spoke into it.

"Ensign Woods here." Chekov sat up too and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him so her back was resting on his chest.

"Its Uhura. The Captain has ordered you to go to Communication Room 2 as soon as possible."

"Ok, Woods out" Lizzie said as she shut the communicator.

"Do you ave to go" Chekov asked as he began kissing her shoulders and running his hand up and down her arm.

"Captain's orders" Lizzie said with a giggle. At this they both got out of bed to retrieve the clothes that had been scattered around the room. In no time at all, they were both dressed and ready for the day. They both left the room and walked down the corridor, hand in hand, their fingers interlaced before coming to the Turbo lift.

"I guess this is where I leave you" Lizzie told him.

"Indeed" Chekov replied, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I love you" Lizzie said with a giggle.

"I love you too." Just as he said it, the lift arrived. Chekov got in in giving Lizzie a small wave before the doors shut and he was taken to the bridge. As soon as it left, Lizzie continued down the corridor until she got to the Communication room. She opened the door.

It was a large room with a few chairs arranged in rows. On the far wall was a large screen. Lizzie took a seat in the front row and waited, wondering what was going on.

After 5 minutes or so of waiting, the screen finally lit up and Admiral Pike appeared.

"Admiral Pike!" Lizzie said, a little surprised.

"Miss Woods, how are you?"

"Very well thank you"

"Good good. I assume you know why I'm here."

Lizzie shook her head. "No sir."

But she knew exactly why he was here. Why else would he be here, if only for one reason. More than a month ago, she would have welcomed a message from the Admiral. Now however, she was dreading it. She knew what was coming and braced herself for the words, not wanting to hear them.

"The time portal is ready Elizabeth. We are ready to take you home."

* * *

**A/N: Expect next update early next week.**


	11. Love

**I'm back from holiday! I got really sunburnt though ):**

**So here is the next chapter. This one was hard to write. Not because I had run out of ideas, but because it was so sad! I have a feeling a lot of you are going to hate me by the end of this chapter, but bare with me. It will all help to lead up to a sequel I have in mind. So don't panic just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek…dang it!!**

* * *

Lizzie went numb as Admiral Pike's words registered in her head. As much as she tried to ignore them, she knew that they were true.

Go home? No! She didn't want to leave. She had finally found real happiness and love and now it was being ripped away from her, taken from her with no way of giving them back. She was too numb to form words.

"I-I-I…home…I…"

"Yes Miss Woods. We intend for your journey home to commence later today. We shall be beaming you down to Earth this afternoon, around 4pm."

"I-I-can't. I want to stay….I"

"Elizabeth, I understand you may have formed friendships with the crew over these past few months, but we cannot keep you here. You have a life back home. We cannot be held responsible for a missing person and who knows what repercussions your presence in the future could have in the years to come. You must understand this. You have to return to the past"

Lizzie hung her head so that the Admiral could not see her falling tears. She did understand. As much as she wanted to stay here, she knew she couldn't. She could not leave her mother, not now her brother was gone, but she knew she could not leave Chekov either. She was torn. However, she knew the right thing to do. She had made her decision. She wiped her face dry and lifted her head so that she was facing the screen again and spoke to the Admiral.

She let out a deep breath. "I understand sir."

"Good. Captain Kirk has already been informed of what is to happen. He shall be beaming back down to Earth with you along with Commander Spock."

Lizzie nodded her head in understanding.

"I shall see you this afternoon Miss Woods." The screen went blank as the message ended, yet Lizzie's eyes remained on it as all of this registered in her mind. What had gone from the most perfect morning of her life had suddenly turned into the worst and there was nothing she could do. She was going home, she was leaving the Enterprise forever. Only one thing was on her mind. Chekov.

That would be the thing she would dread the most. Not leaving the Enterprise, not leaving her friends, it would leaving him, the meaning of her existence. And she only had a few hours to do it. She snapped out of her numb stance and left the Communications room, ready to tell everyone that she was leaving.

As she left the room, she suddenly noticed Kirk leaning on the wall by the door, waiting for her, a sympathetic smile on his face. He stood up straight when he saw her.

"How you doing?" he asked in a gentle voice but Lizzie just shook her head, lowering it as the tears started flowing again. Kirk stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a hug as she sobbed into his chest.

"I know, I know. Its going to be ok Lizzie."

"No its not" came her muffled voice through his shirt. She pulled away and he let go of her, the sympathetic smile appearing on his face again.

"I'm sorry" he told her. "This must be hard."

Lizzie just nodded.

"Come on" he put his arm around her shoulder. "I think there's a few people on the Bridge who you need to talk to."

"Ok" Lizzie replied as they walked towards the Turbo lift to the Bridge, tears still apparent in her eyes.

She was dreading this. She didn't even know how she was going to say goodbye. She had made so many new friends, all of whom she would never see again. This would be one of the most difficult things she would ever do. She took deep breaths as she prepared herself.

When they excited the Turbo lift, they were met with the sound of a very busy Bridge. Buttons were being pressed, people were walking around and talking to each other, all indulged in their work. So indulged, in fact, that Kirk and Lizzie's presence went un-noticed by the majority of the crew. Sulu, however, noticed.

"Captain we are…what's wrong with Lizzie?" He had noticed her tears.

At the sound of this, Chekov suddenly turned around in his chair to see the state Lizzie was in. He stood up and slowly walked towards her.

"L-Lizzie. Vhat ewer is zhe matter?" Concern was etched on his face.

Lizzie went numb again, not knowing what to say. She couldn't tell him. She would break his heart if she did and she could not do that.

"I..erm" she started. The tears were coming fast now.

"Lizzie!" Chekov was beyond worried now but before he could say anything else, Lizzie gave him a look of apology before suddenly bolting for the Turbo lift, getting in and going up to her quarters.

The whole Bridge was silent, everyone's eyes on one of two things. The Turbo lift and Chekov. He was frozen to the spot, staring at the Turbo lift doors, totally stunned. What had just happened?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie ran into her quarters before collapsing on her bed and bursting into tears and soaking her pillow. As soon as she saw his face on the Bridge, she had to run. This was the hardest thing she would ever do and she could not stand to see him like that. Fear had taken over her. She knew she would have to tell him soon though. After all, they only had a matter of hours left together.

She suddenly heard a knock at her door which made her jump and brought her back to reality. She knew exactly who it was and wanted nothing more to see him before she went, yet she was to scared to answer the door. Suddenly he banged his fist on the door as hard as he could.

"Damn it Lizzie!" she heard his Russian accent say.

She slowly rose from her position on the bed and cautiously made her way to the door. She opened it and only got a glimpse of his face as he suddenly pulled her towards him and held her there, kissing her forehead. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his chest to stop the tears appearing.

"Lizzie, vhat is vrong?" he asked her softly, pulling her away to look at her.

Lizzie took in a deep breath and exhaled before leading him to sit down on her bed. They sat down and she took his hands in hers. She knew she had to do this, no matter how hard it would be. It was now or never. She looked him right in the eyes and spoke with as much confidence as possible.

"Admiral Pike has been in touch." She decided to keep it short and sweet. "They're sending me home."

There was silence after and Lizzie could not make out Chekov's expression as his eyes widened. He was just still and was staring into her eyes. He had frozen. Lizzie could only see one emotion in his eyes. Pain.

"Vhen?" he said finally, the sound barely a whisper.

"This afternoon."

He just nodded, the only sound in the room being their breathing. This went on for many minutes before Lizzie could not stand it anymore.

"Pavel, say something!" However as she said this, tears began to fall from his eyes, her words finally being accepted.

"You cant" he whispered to her.

"I have to" she said, her voice breaking at the end. "Admiral Pike has the time portal ready and I have to go."

Chekov closed his eyes to stop the flow of tears and pulled her into him once again, holding her tighter than he had ever held her before.

"I love you so much" he told her, meaning every single word.

"I love you too" she replied, holding him tightly too, enjoying what would be one of their last moments together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You take care kid. We're all gonna miss you" Bones told Lizzie whilst hugging her.

"I will Bones" Lizzie replied, pulling away sadly, giving her nose a sniff.

The day had gone so quickly and now it was time for Lizzie to finally leave. She didn't realise it would be this hard and as everyone stood in the Transporter Room, she struggled not to cry. After then saying goodbye to Scotty and Sulu, she turned to face Uhura, who was crying her eyes out. Uhura pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much" she said, the tears falling down her face and wetting the shoulder of Lizzie's uniform.

"Stop it, your going to start me off crying!" Lizzie said with a laugh, her eyes stinging as she fought to keep back the tears. Uhura gave her one final tight squeeze before letting her go. Lizzie gave her a big smile before turning to face Captain Kirk.

"I'm ready" she told him as she picked up her rucksack.

"Good" he said with a sympathetic smile. Lizzie, Kirk, Spock and Chekov, who Kirk had agreed could come, all walked up to the transporter and stood on individual pads.

"Your in charge whilst we're gone Scotty" Kirk told the Scotsman.

"Ay Captain."

"Energise!" Kirk shouted.

Lizzie waved goodbye and took one last look at the Enterprise before a strange sensation filled her body. She was going to miss the ship. It had been her most favourite place and she had met the most wonderful people on it. She would miss them all.

The next minute however, the sensation had gone and she was in a different Transport Room. It was bigger than that of the Enterprise and Admiral Pike was waiting for them by the door. They walked off the pad, before being greeted by the Admiral.

"Captain, how are you?" Pike said as he shook Kirk's hand.

"Very well sir."

"How's my ship doing?"

"She's fine sir"

"Good, good." Pike turned to face Lizzie. "And how are you Miss Woods?"

"Fine thank you" she said quietly, not looking at the Admiral.

"Ok, if you would like to follow me then" Pike said before turning on his heal and making his way down the many corridors of the Academy.

Kirk and Spock were deep in conversation with the Admiral during their journey whilst Lizzie and Chekov walked behind. Their fingers were interlaced and they were holding on as tight as possible, knowing that in a few brief moments, they would be parted forever. Chekov turned his head to look at her as they walked.

"You ok?" he asked loud enough so that only Lizzie could hear. Lizzie just shook her head, keeping it down. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard, she was surprised no one had heard it. They suddenly stopped at a door and Lizzie made a quiet gasp. Chekov gave her hand a squeeze in comfort as he heard her. They five of them entered.

It was a large room, filled with tables, chairs and scientific apparatus. Starfleet cadets in red uniforms were running around and talking. Pike led them over to the corner of the room and stopped before he reached it.

"This is it, the time portal."

Four pairs of eyes looked into the corner of the room with confusion on each face, even Spock's.

"Where?" Kirk asked confused. There was nothing there!

"You cant see it Jim, but its there" Pike said, answering his question. He turned to face Lizzie. "I assume that you would like to say some goodbyes before you leave?"

"Erm…yes sir" Lizzie replied as she set her rucksack on the floor. She turned to face Spock.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you Mr Spock" she told the Vulcan.

"Likewise Miss Woods, you will be sorely missed. You were a very valuable member of the crew."

This brought a smile to Lizzie's face. Knowing that Spock would probably not react to a form of physical emotion, such as a hug, she settled for a handshake. She held out her hand and he shook it. She would miss Spock. As frightened as she was by him at the start of her journey, she had gotten to know him and found him to be interesting and wise and a great man. She let go of his hand and turned to the Captain.

They just smiled at each other for a few moments, tears in their eyes before Kirk walked towards her with open arms.

"Come here" he said before embracing her in a huge hug, which Lizzie responded to.

"I'm going to miss you Jim" she told him.

"Me too" he said before pulling away. "You've been good kid."

"Thanks Jim" Lizzie replied, slowly mock punching his cheek. Then she turned to Chekov. He was just staring at her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. She took a sharp intake of breath as she saw him like this. He looked so pained. Lizzie turned to face the Admiral.

"Excuse me sir, but could I say goodbye to Mr Chekov in private please?"

"Of course Miss Woods" he replied gesturing to the door. She took Chekov's hand as they left the room. Lizzie pulled the door closed before Chekov grabbed her, turned her around and pressed his lips to hers. She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. He pulled her as close as possible, scared to let her go. The moment was sweet, the perfect way to say good bye. They finally pulled away for air and tears streamed down both of their faces. They still held each other as Lizzie rested her forehead on Chekov's.

"I love you" she whispered to him. "So much, more than you will ever know."

"Lizzie" Chekov said placing a sweet gentle kiss upon her lips, before resting his forehead on hers once again. "Don't leave me."

"Don't do this, you know I have to go" she told him, her voice breaking at the end as realisation set in. She was actually leaving him.

"I know" he replied, the tears would not stop. "I just vant to say zhat I love you more zhan anyzing Lizzie, more zhan life itself. Just…know zhat."

"I do Pavel, I know." she told him.

This was harder than she ever imagined, saying goodbye to the one person you love above all others. He was her best friend, her lover, her soul mate. He was her everything and now they were to part ways forever. They just held each other, both of them remembering this feeling, the feeling of being together, trying to remember the feel of the other ones skin, how they both smelt, hoping to keep these things in their minds forever.

"I vant to giwe you something" Chekov finally said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out what looked like black string and a silver star shaped pendent.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked as he placed the gift into her hands.

"It is a necklace. My parent gawe it to me vhen I vas first excepted into zhe Starfleet Academy. I vant you to keep it, to remember me."

A smile spread across Lizzie's face as she put the necklace around her neck.

"Perfect fit" she said, laughter apparent in her voice.

"It looks beautiful" Chekov told her, before their lips met in another sweet kiss.

At this, Kirk finally opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Its time guys" he told them. They both nodded their head and walked back into the room hand in hand. The door closed behind them and they joined Kirk, Spock and Pike. Lizzie put her rucksack on her back and stood in front of the time portal. Her breaths were heavy.

"You ready?" Pike asked her.

She let out a deep breath and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Then just step into the time portal. Good luck Miss Woods."

Lizzie looked at where the time portal should be. Her heart was pounding and her legs were shacking. This was it. She turned her head and got one last look and Chekov, taking in the colour of his eyes, how his hair curled, how his arms hung by his sides. She smiled at him before mouthing the words ' I love you '.

She turned back to face the time portal. She wrapped her hands around the necklace she had just been given, held her head up and took the step forward, walking until the room around her disappeared and the park returned.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me! Just bare with me lol**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but I'm putting it on my Christmas list this year.**

* * *

Lizzie took in the sight that surrounded her. The sun was high in the sky and she was surrounded by trees and grass. She was definitely back in the park. She was home.

She had made it. The time portal had worked and now everything had gone, all of it left in the future. Starfleet, the Enterprise, Pavel. All gone. She closed her eyes in sad realisation causing a tear to stream down her face, over her chin and onto the collar of the uniform she was still wearing.

Gone.

She was brought back to reality at the sight of a crowd of people and flashing lights. She slowly and cautiously walked over to the gathering to see what was going on. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and was met with police tape, which was cautioning off an area of the park. There were police officers and cars surrounding the area.

"What's going on?" she asked a woman who was closest to her.

"They found a body here this morning. A young man I think."

Her brother.

Lizzie just walked back out of the crowd, numb, tears running down her face as her feet automatically made the short journey home. She knocked on the front door not realising she had reached it and was met by her mother.

"Lizzie!" she screamed, suddenly embracing her daughter as tight as possible.

Lizzie wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders and hugged her back, crying along with her. She was led into the house before sitting down and letting her mother explain the situation.

"He was found this morning" she said between sobs. "We didn't know where you were Lizzie. He went to pick you up last night and neither of you came home."

Last night? She had only been gone for a night. Time must have passed differently between the two realities.

"Where were you?" her mother asked. Lizzie was quick on her feet with her answer.

"I erm…passed out. Woke up on a bench. My head was killing."

"Oh darling" her mother said, quickly embracing Lizzie again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The funeral took place a few days later. It was small but meaningful. A few friends and family.

Lizzie found out soon after she had come home that the man who had shot Luke was hired by someone who knew their father. It was a bad business agreement gone wrong. Once they knew Lizzie's father would not comply with the agreement, his punishment was taken out on his children. The hit man had only half succeeded.

Lizzie stood there with her mom as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

She had loved her brother so very much. Before Pavel, he was the most important person in her life and she would miss him so much. All of this because of her good for nothing father. She squeezed her mother's hand as tears spilt over her eyes as she said her final farewell to her brother. The other hand was wrapped around the star shaped pendant on her necklace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good night mom" Lizzie said, kissing her mother on the cheek before making her way to her room.

"Good night darling. I love you" she shouted back to her daughter.

Lizzie entered her room, shutting the door behind her, closing her curtains and turning on her bedside lamp. She let out a deep breath. The funeral had worn her out and now all she wanted to do was rest, so she got ready for bed. She put on a pair of blue pyjama bottoms before looking under her pillow for the top she wanted to sleep in. She pulled it out and looked at it. Long sleeved and yellow with the Starfleet symbol on the top left half of the chest. She put it on and took in a deep breath. It still smelt of him.

She turned her lamp off and got into bed, wrapping herself in her blanket and the yellow jumper. She rested her head on the pillow and grasped her necklace in her hand whispering "I love you" to the piece of jewellery. She slowly sank into a deep sleep and dreamt of her adventures on the Enterprise, her brother but most of all, Pavel Chekov.

**A/N: DON'T PANIC!!!! This is NOT the end. 'Time can change it all' is merely part one of Lizzie and Chekov's story. The sequel will be coming in the next few weeks. This is not the end! Believe me, I would hate myself forever if I left it like this! They need their happily ever after!**

**But this is the end of part one. I have loved writing this story. Its been so fun and I can't wait to start writing the sequel. Thank you sooooo much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, alerted and acknowledged my story. I love you all. You have all been so inspiring and you have encouraged me to continue writing this story. You guys make my day and I seriously mean that.**

**Now, onto part two…**


End file.
